<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by DeuBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689542">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun'>DeuBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Healing, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Neglect, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece Universe, Out of Character, Personal Growth, Pining, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Protective Roronoa Zoro, References to Depression, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything seemed lost, and the world seemed bleak, Monkey D. Luffy had every intention to leave it all behind. Except, something got in the way. The universe gives him another chance, and now he just wants to live like those who gave him hope. </p><p>(A dark story that features dimension travel and healing/growth.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rob Lucci/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Disappear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there is any tag missing please let me know. I will happily fix things if needed. Please read tags too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. Soon Luffy’s pain will be gone, and everything else along with it. He quietly placed his bike to the side, and made his way to the edge of the fence. Roaring water drawing out all his thoughts as he stared down at the murky black waves. The water must have been freezing at this time of year, and a part of him was thankful for that. Maybe he would be numb before he…..yeah. </p><p>His life had been rough since he was very young. He used to be bright, and cheerful. An everlasting ball of sun that no one could extinguish. Many saw it as an admirable thing, yet it was also why the bullying started. He was a freak. A weirdo! No one was as stupid as him! No one could be so bubbly unless there was something wrong, right!? Everyone hated him for a reason, and he knew it! </p><p>His father probably thought he was weird too. The thought filled him with dread, and sadness as he realized the truth to such a statement. </p><p>Honestly, he might as well refer to the man as a ghost. He lived in the house, sure, but Luffy barely ever saw him. The most they ever got to interacting was a little sticky note on the fridge that said “money on the counter. Order what you want”, and then a small sum of cash on the kitchen granite. That was it. A few pieces of paper was as far as their relationship went. Luffy would always just crumble them up and toss them in the trash the moment he even spotted the little neon square. He hated them. Hated the wall they put up, and how they snarkily reminded him that he was utterly alone in this world. </p><p>He took a deep breath in, cold air burning his lungs as he did so, and then he pulled himself over the fence. Small frame making it hard for him to do so at first, but with some dedication he was able to do it. He had to hold onto the railing so he wouldn't get blown off, back pressed against the metal fencing as he stared down to the murky abyss. </p><p>It shouldn't have been this easy. </p><p>With a sigh he allowed himself to enjoy the fresh air. It would be the last time he would feel the wind on his face after all, and he wanted to soak it all in. Messy black hair rustling in the breeze as he stared up to the skies above. So, it was a clear night. He had barely noticed until then. </p><p>This had been in his mind for a while now. Ending all the pain, and suffering once and for all. Though now he was so close to his goal he couldn't help but think about all the things he hasn't done in his short life. </p><p>For one, he never had a chance to join any clubs. Always standing by the doorway like a ghost before fading away as though he was never there. He thought a club would help him make friends that he so desperately wanted, but instead all it did was make him think of how the club would just find him annoying. People hated him already, who's to say a club wouldn't as well. Despite those thoughts the delicious smells from the cooking club, and the excitement from the drama club tempted him even now. Maybe if he just had the courage to go inside…….no, it was worthless to think about now. </p><p>Though as he teetered dangerously at the edge of the bridge a certain someone's face had popped into his head. Law. His chemistry partner, and the one person who was nice to him in the entire school. Well, he was more cordial than nice, but that didn't matter. None of it changed the fact that he ACKNOWLEDGED Luffy! Treated him like he wasn't a spirit roaming the halls, or a cockroach. He talked to him, and oh my goodness he was so pretty. Tan skin, golden eyes, and nice dark hair that always seemed to sit perfectly on his head. He had a punk style that Luffy wished he could pull off, and it seemed everyone liked him. </p><p>Which is exactly why he never had a chance with him. </p><p>Someone like him with Law? That was impossible on its own. Not when all he did was blush, and make a fool of himself in the guy’s presence. Spilling the contents of his backpack the first time he ever mustered up the courage to say hello was not a good first impression. </p><p>His foot then almost slipped from the metal rim, and Luffy was forced to scramble to find his footing again. Breathing a sigh of relief once he was stabilized. He had no idea why he bothered though. Did he really not want to die, or was it just instinct? He gulped back a glob of fear. He thought he was so sure, but now……</p><p>No! He was worthless! He didn't have a place in this world! He had to do it now or he may be stuck in this hellish loop forever! He gripped the railing tighter as his breath hitched with panic. His brain was saying one thing, but his body another. </p><p>Jump! Don't jump! End it all! Keep going! A mess of words in his already aching brain as he begged for it to stop! </p><p>His eyes refused to leave the water too. Its ever changing surface reaching up to his form like bony hands, and practically calling to him. It wanted to eat him up. Devour his body, and take it far away. Worse yet, he wanted it to do just that. </p><p>His brain was now numb. Fuzzy to the world around him. Yeah, it wasn't like anyone would miss him. He was just annoying everyone further by staying here. Yeah, that was it. He was out of restraint. Nothing left to hold him back as everything became dark. </p><p>All it took was one simple action. His hands let go of the railing, and he was falling to the abyss below. Body consumed by cold darkness as he desperately flailed, and fought for air. But no such thing will ever come. He knew damn well he couldn't swim after all, and that all fighting would be worthless. Though he didn't think about how cold, and dark it would be. Almost like he was swallowed by a secret pocket of the world. </p><p>Except something unexpected happened. Something he could have never thought ahead for, or prevented. </p><p>He woke up. </p><p>Body instinctively flopping around like a fish, and coughing up water as he tried to bring air back to his desperate lungs. Sun blinding his eyes as a million things ran through his mind at once. How!? Why!? He turned over until his body was held up by his hands, and coughed into the dark wooden floor. Wood? </p><p>“Well, he seems to be alive.” He froze when he heard the mystery voice. A woman? But who!? A hand then found its way to his back, patting him as he broke out into another barrage of coughs. </p><p>“oh god he's coughing! Is he going to die!?" Luffy wondered that too. He thought it was all over, yet here he was. Though seeing as the sun was out he also wondered if he was in heaven. </p><p>"Call a doctor! Oh wait, that's me!" A doctor? There was a doctor here? As he panted and tried to catch his breath a voice he didn't think he would hear. </p><p>"Wait, why do you?" What!? No! That couldn't be possible! His whole body froze. His ears unable to believe what he had just heard. Slowly, he looked up from where his eyes were glued. Only for the confusion to get worse. </p><p>That was him. His face! His everything! But….Luffy was right there! So why was he looking at a clone of himself!? </p><p>The clone tilted its head. Chocolate brown eyes wide, and not showing a single bit of emotion. It was surreal. It reminded him of looking in a mirror, except, the reflection had a mind of its own. If things couldn't get worse his clone spoke again. </p><p>"Who are you? You can't have my face, that belongs to me." At that moment Luffy couldn't take anymore. His vision slowly became spotted with black. Mind overloaded, and just praying this was all some weird dream he can wake up for. Then, without warning, he toppled over. Passing out to the concerned voices of the strangers, and his own blank eyes. Only one question ran through his brain. </p><p>Who are you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doppelganger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>instead of dying Luffy meets himself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His stomach was churning uncomfortably the entire time Luffy was unconscious. His whole body felt like it was swaying. Left, right, and left again to a slow rocking motion. It was a weird sensation, and he hated it. </p><p>He grumbled, and cracked open his eyes. Now face to face with dark wood ceilings, and the sound of water hitting against the walls. It pounded, and roared throughout the room as Luffy was left to silently listen.</p><p>That sound….it was the same as-he couldn't even finish that thought. The urge to vomit beginning to overwhelm his body as he limply began to flail in fear. He wanted to cover his ears, block out that terrible noise, but the blood flowing through his veins felt more like stuffing. It was terrible, and in his panic he ended up rolling out of whatever bed he was placed in. </p><p>At least he thought it was a bed. </p><p>The pain at least snapped his body back into reality. Luffy now able to hold his stinging forehead as he tried to quell the pain, and large brown eyes darting all over the place in fear. He just wanted to figure out where in the hell he was. </p><p>For one the “bed” was actually a dinky little bunk bed (wait? Was it hanging off the ceiling?), and the room was like some type of cellar. Dark, with the only source of light being from two hanging lights that swayed from their spot on the ceiling. Barrels, lockers, and a table just sitting there as though they were stuck in time. Many snacks, and objects sitting untouched on the wooden surface. Luffy wondered what would happen if they were to be disturbed? Though the one thing that stood out the most was the row of posters that was hastily stapled to one of the walls. </p><p>Luffy slowly made his way over to it. Stumbling, and falling over many times as he tried to find his footing. He just wasn't used to the rocking of the room, and he had a feeling the nausea would soon return to his poor body. After many failed attempts though he made it, and shocked was an understatement of how he felt. </p><p>“Wait, but thats me!” There staring back at him was a picture of himself smiling ear to ear, and giving a happy wave to the camera. He was so confused though, that was him, but there was no way it could be. It was impossible! He had never once owned a hat like that, nor has he ever smiled like that in years! He thought maybe reading through it would clear things up, but it only made everything worse. </p><p>Monkey D. Luffy. Bounty: 5,000,000 berry. Wanted dead or alive. </p><p>“D-Dead!?” Why did people want him dead!? He didn't do anything! He covered his mouth to keep in a scream. He didn't want to be killed! He had chosen to die only to end up in a hell where he was hunted!? At that moment the room shifted once again, and he was thrown to his ass. His legs shaking as they became jello from the pure fear he was feeling. </p><p>With a surge of adrenaline he threw himself back to his feet, and rushed to the nearby door. He needed to get out of here! He needed to figure out what the hell was going on! Despite the sway of the room tossing him about he was able to throw open the door and fall right onto the wooden floor. Wait? Was he outside? </p><p>The first thing Luffy noticed was the sun blinding him. Its warmth tickling his skin, and inviting him to bask in it. He thought the door would lead him to the rest of the house he was trapped in, or put him face to face with his kidnappers, but instead he was met with the bright blue sky. The smell of fresh, salty, air reaching his nose to only confuse him more. </p><p>“Crap! The doppelgangers awake!” Huh? He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of his splotchy vision, and once he was able to see again he quickly looked around. Body freezing when he realized a large group of people were staring back at him. </p><p>Two women, several men, and some weird props scattered around as they all stared down his small form. No one else said a word, and Luffy didn't even know what to do at this point. He was scared, and that was probably evident all over his face. He looked towards one of the men, a guy with a long nose and overalls, and watched in shock as he jumped back in a defensive stance. </p><p>“H-Hey! Stop looking at me!” Luffy flinched at his words, and his fear only grew when he saw a slingshot in his hands. They were going to use weapons against him!? </p><p>P-Please don't kill me.” He whimpered, and pulled his knees to his chest. Was this his punishment for killing himself? He had to endure eternity of these people killing him? He just wanted to end the pain so why was he being punished!? Why did he have to go through more pain!? Instead of pain though, someone pulled him into a hug. </p><p>“We aren't going to hurt you dear. We just have some questions.” Questions? He peeked through the strong arms to see a woman with long dark hair, and sunglasses holding him close. Blue eyes warm, but also hold a mysterious aura within them. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember where. </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” His voice was still hoarse. It just felt like there was a large glob of goo stuck within his throat, and no matter how hard he coughed it refused to go away. He wanted it to go away! The woman just ran a hand through his hair and hummed kindly. </p><p>“Not at all. You just happen to look like our captain, and that is something we are quite curious about.” The captain? Looking over her shoulder he got a more detailed glimpse of where he was. Wooden floors, mast, sails, and everything else needed for a ship. But not just any ship, one glimpse at the happy Jolly Roger told him this was a pirate ship. </p><p>“Why am I on a pirate ship?” he stared right into her blue eyes. Asking, begging, for an answer. Digging in to try and find any deception from the mystery woman. </p><p>“Well, you see-” She didn't have a chance to finish. As a new voice cut in like a sharp knife. </p><p>“HE’S AWAKE!” That voice! Loud, and piercing, but extremely familiar. Way too familiar to be exact. </p><p>Something red then whizzed into his line of sight. Bouncing around the deck before heading straight towards him, and tackling his small form to the ground. He was barely able to process what in the holy hell just happened before he was met with another bombshell. </p><p>“Wow! You look like me!” At those words his eyes flew open, and he was met with a horrifying sight. His own face smiling down at him. </p><p>Big brown eyes with a scar under one, wide smile, and messy dark hair under a straw hat. He thought maybe this was a trick. That he was looking into a mirror, or having a weird hallucination. That was until the reflection moved all on its own. </p><p>“Hey hey! How do you look like me? Are you a clone? Can you poop?” The moment his own voice came from the weird look alike his whole mind shut down. Impossible! It had to be impossible! With fear controlling him he pushed the monster away, and scurried to his feet. </p><p>“W-Who are you!?” He was panicking. Voice hitching with each word, and his breath starting to pick up to a quick pace. His poor heart was starting to hurt as well, and he clutched his chest in a desperate attempt to calm it. Yet it didn't seem like the look alike monster cared about his feelings, and just smiled blankly at him. Eyes not giving anything away, and just staring into his soul. </p><p>“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, and i’m going to be the pirate king!” No….nononono! </p><p>“No you aren't! I’m Luffy!” The clone just stared at him in confusion, and tilted his head like a little lost puppy. The clone then abruptly stood up, and walked towards him. Luffy meeting each one with a step backwards, determined to bolt the moment he had a chance. Except, he ended up walking right into a hard surface. </p><p>“You should watch your step there young sir! Wouldn't want to trip!” The voice was polite, but had an air of childness. Though when he looked up he didn't see a person, he saw a skeleton. The voice couldn't have come from that. It must come from som-”Yohoho! Why the long face?” Oh my god the skeleton just spoke! He screamed, and rushed as far away from the monster as he could. </p><p>“W-Why is that skeleton talking!? It should be dead!” He pointed an accusing finger at the thing, and watched as the stranger's expression seemed more bewildred than understanding. </p><p>“That's mean! Brook is our nakama!” He could only stare at his double in shock. It has a name!? In pure shock he tripped over his feet, falling backwards only to feel himself get caught by a pait of hands. Did someone help him? </p><p>“Robin chan! That was such a great catch. You're so kind and amazing!” He watched as the blonde with the cigarette began to swoon over the kind woman from before. Though he was confused. If she was over there, then who cau-when he looked down he was horrified to see hands were sticking out of the floorboards. No body attached to them, and very much alive as a finger wiggled in his direction. EWEWEWEWEW!!!!!</p><p>He kicked the hand, hard, and then scrambled to make an escape! Left, right, and dodging hands as he moved to each edge of the ship. Only to be met with roaring waves each time he tried. He was trapped on the ship…..he couldn't get off. At the realization he collapsed against the railing, and pulled his knees to his chest. His expression laced with horror as he completely shut down. </p><p>“No….” He choked out a sob. Crying into his dirty arms as his whole world collapsed around him. Why was this happening to him!? How did he even get here!? His last memory was dropping into the ocean, and then nothing. He had no memory of how he came to be here, and it was terrifying! </p><p>“Um, hi.” He heard a soft, high pitched voice out of the corner of his ear. He would have thought it was a part of his imagination if not for the light tapping of a hand on his leg. He sniffled, and peeked out of his safety bubble. The face of a reindeer in a hat meeting his gaze. What in worl-</p><p>“Please don't be scared! I’m a doctor, and I just want to make sure you're ok! Luffy, and Usopp did fish you out of the sea after all.” they fished him out? But, how did he get in there? None of this made sense. He fidgeted in place, but then slowly nodded. The little reindeer sighing in relief before he began to rummage through a doctor’s bag at his side. </p><p>“Thank you. I’m Chopper by the way!” Chopper….why did that sound familiar? </p><p>The doctor took out a stethoscope. Listening to his lungs, and heart in silence before moving on to examining him. Mostly just looking over his arms, and legs as he searched for any physical injuries. He seemed nice enough….for a talking reindeer. </p><p>“Um, Chopper?” He watched as the reindeer gave him his full attention. “Where am I?” He was just so confused, and he wanted an answer. </p><p>“You're on the Strawhat pirate’s ship! Don't worry, you’ll be safe here.” Safe!? How could he be safe on a pirate ship!? Who in the hell was a pirate in modern times anyway!? </p><p>“B-But why does that guy look like me? I don't know how that's poss-” He was shushed though when a loud growling rang out throughout the air. His stomach eating at Luffy, and wanting nothing more than to be fed. Crap, how long had it been since he eaten? He was pretty sure he skipped dinner that night so it made sense he was so hungry. Almost as though it was summoned, a dark shadow swallowed his form. Looming over him, and making him feel smaller than he already did. </p><p>It was the blonde, and now that he was close up he noticed he had a weird swirly eyebrow. His face set in a scowl as he chewed on his cigarette. Blue eyes squirting at the young teen as he picked him apart. To Luffy, he was scary. </p><p>“Get up. I’ll make you some food.” Luffy couldn't argue with him. Scared that if he did the guy would beat him up, or worse, kill him. Eyes staring all over the place as he blindly followed the man. Confused where they were going until the blonde entered a bright kitchen. </p><p>This place was obviously well loved. The table filled with stains, and etchings from its patrons that seemed to be filled with memories. Things like little drawings, and names that somehow brought some comfort to Luffy. </p><p>“Ok kid. What would you like?” Oh geez, he forgot about the man! It seemed he had taken off the jacket of his suit, and rolled up his sleeves in order to make things easier for him. Wait, was he going to cook? </p><p>“Y-You don't have to go through any trouble for me.” He thought back to the one time he asked his dad for dinner. He was six, and he ran out of cereal, so he thought asking his dad for food was ok. Wrong. The man just lectured him about not disturbing him while he was working, and then angrily made him some eggs. He hated the way the man gave him the silent treatment, and didn't bother him for food again. Though it didn't help his urge to ask his dad to eat with him….eating alone was the worst. </p><p>“Look kid, I have one rule in this kitchen. If you're hungry, then I'll feed you. So sit down, and be patient.” He sounded rough, but Luffy could pick up some hints of kindness in his voice. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Not as scary as the skeleton, and his clone at least. </p><p>As he sat at the empty table he couldn't help but let his mind wander. The nagging feeling of familiarity started to eat at him. He pouted, and poked his forehead as he wracked his brain to try and find an answer to the weird feeling. The blonde hair, the attitude, and the weird swirly eyebrow were swimming through his brain until all of the sudden a lightbulb just went off. </p><p>“Wait! Sanji!?” He looked older than the Sanji he knew, but there was no way it was just a coincidence! Well...he didn't know Sanji per say, but he had seen him around school before. </p><p>The blonde always dressed in long sleeved button up shirts, and would hole himself away in the school's cooking club room. Luffy once thought about joining the cooking club, but after standing outside the door for twenty minutes he gave up. Never tried again too, but he enjoyed the smells that came from the room. </p><p>“Huh? Did you need something?” the man peeked out from where he was cooking, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the little accomplished smile on Luffy’s face. Crap! He heard him!? A blush took over his features as he quickly covered his mouth. </p><p>“N-No, i’m ok.” He said he was fine, but his whole kind was ablaze. If Sanji was from his school, then could the others be people from his school? No! That couldn't be possible! Right? Though Chopper was awfully familiar. Did he maybe eat reindeer at some point in his life? </p><p>"Here, eat up." His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the massive plate get placed in front of him. Meats, breads, and cheeses stacked high to the point that it casted a shadow on his form! He could never finish this, and he felt sick just looking at it. </p><p>“What's wrong with you?” The blonde sent him a confused look. Eyebrow raising as his blue eyes crossed across the teen’s features. Was he waiting for something? Judging? </p><p>“Oh! Nothing!” Without any sign that he was bothered, or uncomfortable, he picked up his fork and began to take small bites. Trying his best to seem preoccupied as he watched the man from the corner of his eye. He seemed to nod to himself, and then turn to start to work on a large pile of dishes that were clustered in the sink. He supposed that was a good sign. </p><p>Even though Sanji was right there everything was quiet. The room, and his mind equally empty except for the sound of his chewing. Despite the fact it wasn't just him in the room he felt so alone. Just like all those days, and nights chewing on always bland food at an empty table. He hated the feeling that came during these times. Like he was lost in a deep dark void without any escape. </p><p>He didn't have much of an appetite anymore. </p><p>His fork clinked against his plate as he dropped it. Visibly deflating before he slumped back into his seat. The smell of the food that was once delicious now made him sick to his stomach. </p><p>“Huh? No way you're done already.” He flinched at the offending voice. The man probably thought he hated his food, or was some brat. The thought made his stomach churn even more. He just shrugged, and kept his eyes glued to the table. </p><p>“I’m not hungry anymore.” He choked out the words. Hated saying every second of that sentence, no matter how normal it may seem to an outsider. The blonde on the other hand seemed to be in absolute shock. Mouth agape, and letting his cigarette drop unceremoniously to the floor as he stared at the teen. The pair were silent, at least until Sanji burst into laughter. </p><p>“Well, damn. Who would've thought a Luffy look alike would eat like a normal person.” Luffy was confused, but didn't question it. “Look, you're skinny as hell though. Try and eat a little more if you can, and if you can't, no big deal. I’ll just call in the black hole.” He muttered that last part to himself, and then lit a new cigarette. The smell was terrible, but he did his best to not wrinkle his nose. Despite his words though he couldn't bring himself to eat more. The feeling not going away when he noticed the blond beginning to exit the room. </p><p>“W-Wait!” He wasn't sure why he called out, but he couldn't even stop himself before it slipped from his mouth. He didn't want to be alone! He was scared of being left behind again! “I, um, I don't like eating alone.” He blushed, and kept his eyes to the ground. He wanted him to stay. His company, though silent, was better than what he normally had. </p><p>“Don't be so jumpy kid. I’ll do you one better.” He ruffled up his messy dark hair, and then leaned his head out of the room. “Hey! If you're hungry then get your ass in here!” Despite the crude language he heard a few excited screams, and the pounding of heavy footsteps. Was language like that normal here? </p><p>“FOOD!” A blur of red then burst through the door. His double practically devolved to a feral animal as he drooled and feverishly looked around the room. One glance at the mountain of food and it seemed all of his humanity was thrown out of the window. Jumping in like a starving lion as he began to scarf down every little morsel. </p><p>“Luffy! That isn't yours!” Sanji hit him with a nearby ladle, but it seemed nothing worked once his clone began to devour everything in sight. At this point the others began to make their way inside. The nice women from before, the skeleton, the orange haired woman, and finally a man he hadn't seen before. </p><p>He had bright moss green hair, a scar over one of his eyes, and a large build that terrified the teenager to no end. He yawned, and stretched. His demeanor reminds him of a lazy cat. At least until the man’s eye caught his small form. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” He flinched when he heard that rough voice. He was terrifying! That one eye glaring with the ferocity of a killer. Before he could scramble away though a hand had come down to slap the back of the man’s head. Face morphing to one of surprise before he turned to the culprit, the orange haired woman. “Hell was that for!?” Luffy flinched when he heard how angry his tone was. </p><p>“You're scaring him Zoro! Stop glaring at the kid!” She yelled at him, and set a glare on his form. They hadn't spoken until now, but she seemed nice. If not a little rough around the edges. </p><p>“Scaring him!? How!? All I did was look at him.” Looked at him with the stare of a murderer in Luffy’s opinion, but he supposed each their own. Though he did feel himself visibly relax when he saw the man’s face melt into a more laid back expression. Maybe he wasn't so bad. </p><p>“You were glaring at him! Glare at him again and i’ll raise your debt.” Luffy could only describe how he felt next as pure shock. As the seemingly kind woman’s face turned mischievous as she smirked, and cheekily poked at Zoro’s chest. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as he originally expected. </p><p>“Damn witch. Still haven't told me what the hell he's doing here anyway.” He sighed in annoyance, and then plopped into the chair right next to Luffy. Leaving the poor boy rigid in his seat as he tried to hide within the shadows. </p><p>Never had he been surrounded by strangers like this. Normally he was all by himself, or being bullied by older teens. It was so weird not having to deal with hostility, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. </p><p>“Maybe if you were sleeping you would know. We aren't really sure how he got here, but he looks like Luffy so we don't think he's a bad guy.” Really? That was it? Just because he looked like his clone that meant he was a good person? Were these people always so trusting? </p><p>“Oh, ok.” NO! Not ok! When Luffy was younger he had a similar mentality. Overly trusting, and loving towards all those around him. Except now he knew the reality of the world. How cruel, and terrible it was. How he didn't want to live in it no matter what anyone said. </p><p>“Yeah isn't he great!” The other Luffy then spoke. It seemed he was able to stop himself from inhaling everything long enough to join in on the conversation. “We look the same, and everything! Hey hey! You should be a part of my crew!” There was a sparkle in his eye. Something that seemed so sincere, but unattainable to Luffy. </p><p>“Well, captain-san.” The dark haired woman peeked over the pages of her book, and sent a twinkling blue gaze to the other Luffy’s way. “I think we should ask the boy what happened to him first.” The room was silent after that. No one said a word, but their eyes all shifted to stare at him. Waiting, and anticipating him to do something. </p><p>Why did it matter though? This was just some weird trick of his brain, right? It had to be! </p><p>“I don't want to talk about it.” His double gave him a childish glare. Pout set on his features as he glared, and hummed in mock concentration. Though that didn't last long, as his attention seemed to be directed elsewhere. He wondered if this was normal for him. He envied the guy  for his innocence more than he would like to admit.</p><p>“Hey! If there's another me, then does that mean you know other versions of my nakama?” He leaned forward with a big happy smile. Like a little innocent puppy that wanted praise. Luffy could only shake his head. Other than seeing them around school he didn't know them. Yet this answer didn't satisfy the other Luffy. </p><p>“Really? No Nami? Oh! You must Zoro thou-” He wasn't sure why, but he snapped. Something boiling deep within him that he had kept away for so long. Why! Why did they all assume he was happy!? He was miserable! Sad! He hated how they thought he was ok! He hated everything.</p><p>“No!” he bursted up from his seat. Throwing himself into a nearby corner as the oncoming breakdown began to take him over. Tears threatened to fall down his face, and limbs shaking as he tried to collect his emotions. “I don't know anyone! I don't have friends!” Yeah, that was right! He has always been the only one in his world! No one cared about him! He was hoping the message got across, but instead his double just tilted his head like a confused cat. </p><p>“Well, you dont know them yet. I bet you’ll meet them soon!” He jumped away from the now empty plate of food. Smile on his features as he plopped down right next to him. They were like a reflection, and it was weird. </p><p>“No, you don't get it.” He backed away, shaking his head as tears began to fall down his cheeks. “Everyone hates me. I’m a useless loser!” He bolted to his feet. He couldn't be here anymore! Not surrounded by the demons of his heart! </p><p>“I’m not allowed happiness, or friends! I'm dirt!” Now that he was going he couldn't stop. So much pain, and suffering coming out in waves. He hated himself. He was weak, and miserable. The tears were streaming down his face like a river now. His heart, and head were hurting. He can't keep it bottled up like he did for so long. </p><p>“I’m a freak! I deserve to get bullied, and I just wanted to escape the loneliness! Want to know how I got here? I jumped off a bridge because I wanted to die! I wanted the pain to go-” Before he could finish his tirade something hard collided with his cheek. It stung, but it was nothing compared to the emotions he was feeling. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see his own face staring back at him. </p><p>“Shut up.” It was a simple phrase, but one with enough power to make every single thought disappear. “You have no right to give up! Ever! If you think no one likes you then you prove them wrong!” This was a look he never thought he would see on his face. Headstrong, and full of bravery. Why couldn't he look like that? </p><p>“I don't know what else to do….” He was so lost. His hand shakily rose to cup his cheek, but other than that his body was numb. Everything was cold until all of the sudden a spark of warmth was there. His double smiled, and gave him this look that said “I believe in you!”. Something no one has ever done for him before. </p><p>“Well just find your friends! If they love me then they’ll love you!” He grabbed his hands. Squeezing them in a kind manner before he leaned in to look in his eyes. His own dark brown eyes staring back at him, encouraging him! All he wanted were eyes like that. </p><p>“B-But i’m annoying.” No matter how hard he tried to think about it he couldn't imagine himself with the group of happy friends like this version of him. </p><p>“Yeah you are pretty annoying.” The room was silent, then the orange haired woman stood up with a face full of rage. </p><p>“Luffy! He's just a kid! Be nice!” The other Luffy just stuck his tongue out at her. </p><p>“But that's the best part about friends! They love you for you. I’m sure if you can just find them then you’ll be happy again! You won't have to feel like you need to give up anymore.” Why? Why care so much about him? Sure, they looked alike, but that didn't mean they had to pretend to care so much. </p><p>“He’s right you know.” The dark haired woman made her way over. Blue eyes filled with kindness as she brushed back his hair in a gentle way. Luffy never knew his mom, but he wondered if she was gentle like that. “My name is Robin. Find me in your world if you get the chance.” Robin? Did he know a Robin? </p><p>“That's a great idea!” The orange haired girl came up next. Her face is full of smiles, and happiness. “My name is Nami.” Nami? The girl from the drama club? </p><p>“I’m Usopp!”</p><p>“Chopper!”</p><p>“Franky!” </p><p>Left, and right peoples names were being thrown at him. He was doing his best to remember them all, but his brain was just so fried. </p><p>“I-I don’t-” He was shushed by his other self. His clone laughing, and smiling without a care in the world. </p><p>“I bet you can do it! I did it, so you can too!” He can do it? No, he was never able to do anything right. How would this be different? </p><p>“But how can I live? I don't even know how to get back.” For once he had a glimmer of hope and he fucked it up. Like he did with everything. </p><p>“I dont know.” His copy just shrugged. An expression that said he really didn't care, or understood. Honestly Luffy had no idea either. Brains were never his specialty. Though something curious did happen. His copy’s expression changed, and he turned to him with a questioning look. “Hey, do you have an Ace and Sabo?” A who? </p><p>He tried to open his mouth, but all of the sudden a wave of fatigued washed over him. He wobbled in his spot, and Robin ended up catching him before he could topple to the ground. She seemed concerned, but soon her facial features were blurry to him. What was happening? </p><p>“Its ok, just lay down dear. Be ca-” After that everything she said made no sense. Black starts to dot his vision, and his whole world begins to spin. Holy cow, the hallucination was over. He was dying! He was going to die! </p><p>He just started feeling hope again! He couldn't leave now! </p><p>Except he didn't leave. Almost like a weird sense of fate his eyes flew open, and he woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy is back in his world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Luffy noticed was that he was cold. So cold. His body felt as though little needles had begun to prick at him, and it was almost inevitable that a shiver would run up his spine. Though little did he know that one shiver would almost revive him in a sense. Bringing life back to his limbs, and mind as he knew it. He could smell the thick city air, hear the cars flying bad, and feel the sun shining onto his skin. It all could only mean one amazing thing. </p><p>He was alive!</p><p>“Oh my god he’s alive! Thank goodness!” He stiffened at the unfamiliar voice. A woman? But who? With a groan the young teen opened his eyes. The sun blinded him as he did so, but after a few seconds of blinking he was able to gain his bearings. Though he was definitely shocked to see a crowd of strangers surrounding him. </p><p>It reminded him of the creaky wood of the ship, salty sea air, and friendly faces of the ship's occupants that treated him like one of his own. His own face happy, and smiling as it stared back at him. The jealousy he felt starting to burn his very soul. </p><p>He mentally shook away those thoughts. No, there was no reason to be jealous over a dream of all things. Yet, he couldn't help but crave what that happy little dream showed him. Why couldn't he have a life like that? </p><p>“You're soaking wet. Do you need us to call an ambulance kid?” Ambulance? He blinked a few times, and soon brought himself back to reality as he realized what was happening. Oh, he must have washed up on the river bank. He sat up, and through his swimming vision he was able to make out bits and pieces of the bustling town he was familiar with. He really was back home, and he was alive at that. </p><p>“Ok kid, sit tight, i’m calling 9-1-1.” Those words alone was enough to shock Luffy’s mind straight. Shit! He can't go to the hospital! His dad would kill him if he ever figured out what he had done! Though, maybe his dad actually caring was just wishful thinking on his end. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I’m ok!” In his panic he quickly scurried to his feet, and rushed past the large crowd that was still forming even then. A few had called out to him, but he didn't care. He didn't even stop as his wet shoes hit the pavement under him, and in turn making his soaking socks rub against his skin in an uncomfortable way. He hated it, but nothing he could do about it for now. </p><p>He was thanking his lucky stars when he saw his bike still sitting where he had left it early that morning. At least he wouldn't have to walk the long way home. He quickly hopped on, and began to peddle as fast as he could. The cold air blowing through his hair, and nipping at his already frigid skin. He was so cold, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to crawl under his bed covers. Wanting to warm his soul, and body as he forced him to forget the events that had just transpired. </p><p>
  <em>“But that's the best part about friends! They love you for you. I’m sure if you can just find them then you’ll be happy again! You won't have to feel like you need to give up anymore.”</em>
</p><p>His double’s words echoed in his brain once again. Tempting him beyond compare like waving a bone in front of a dog. </p><p>Friends? That was something he always craved in his life, but was always right out of his grasp. He would just brush it with his fingertips only to have it snatched away in an instant. It was cruel, but Luffy learned to accept it. Who would want to be friends with him anyway? </p><p>The sun was now high in the sky. Way too happy for how Luffy was feeling, but he supposed he can't complain. The rays were drying his hair, and bringing it back to its lively self. Helping him look less like a drowned rat, and back to his normal self. Whatever “normal” was for him. </p><p>A familiar monotone apartment building then came into his view as he rode off into the horizon. He wished he could keep riding on forever, but knew that wasn't possible. Plus his freezing skin was begging him for dry clothes, and who was he to ignore that. </p><p>He parked his bike at the front, locking it up tight so no one would steal it. Because of his dad’s job they lived in the better apartment complex in town, but that didn't mean Luffy shouldn't be safe. He let someone “borrow” his bike once, and was then stuck walking miles to school in the scorching summer heat. It took a week for his dad to come home so he couldnt even ask to get a new bike until then. </p><p>Quickly he rushed inside, making sure to not catch the eye of any other patron as he rushed inside the elevator. His finger practically slammed the button to his floor as his soaking clothes made a puddle around him. He felt embarrassed at that, maybe even more than embarrassed, but tried his best to not seem phased. Though the young teen did make sure to quietly apologize to whatever janitor will have to clean up after him. </p><p>His thin frame was shaking uncontrollably as he quickly opened the front door, and slammed it behind him. He looked like he crawled straight out of Creature From The Black Lagoon, but maybe he just did. He sniffed his arm, and then gagged when he picked up on the horrid smell emanating from him. Yeah, he desperately needed a shower. </p><p>He slowly made his way inside, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw the moment he entered the kitchen. He couldnt help how he froze in his spot, and one would have assumed it was a ghost he saw. Well, to him a ghost was the only way to describe the man. </p><p>For once his dad was standing in the kitchen. Still dressed in his business attire, and juggling his phone as he held it between his ear and shoulder. He obviously stopped in for food, but even that was a rarity for him. His eyes didn't give away what he was thinking, and Luffy hated that. </p><p>The two just continued to stare at one another. Luffy dripping water all over the floor, and the cold form of his father picking him apart with his eyes. Dark, and piercing like they always were. Judging him more than likely, and for some odd reason Luffy didn't mind. The fact his father was paying attention to him made something bubble in his chest, and for once he wondered if the man cared. Though this turned out to be wishful thinking.</p><p>“Stop standing there like that. You’ll ruin the floor, and I dont have time to clean up after you.” He then went back to his call, and walked off into his office. Honestly Luffy swore the man spent more time in there than in his bedroom. The sheets always clean, and sanitized unnaturally from the lack of anyone sleeping there. His father’s office was like its own world. Separate from the place Luffy called his home. Maybe that was for the best. That way the young teen couldnt be any more of a nuisance to the man than he already was. </p><p>“Yeah….ok.” The stone faced man had already disappeared before he could even hear his voice. His dad’s long, dark hair disappearing behind the office door like a phantom. Monkey D. Dragon was a phantom to Luffy though, and many days he forgot he was supposed to share a home with him. Yet each time he was reminded his poor brain was jolted back into the reality that he lived in. A reality where a wooden floor was more important than his sad existence, and the world hated his pathetic existence. </p><p>Quickly he ran to his room. Almost ripping off his clothes before tossing it all into his hamper, and falling right in the middle of his fluffy blankets. He laid there for a bit, but then with all his pent up anger he grabbed his pillow and screamed into its plush body. </p><p>Fuck his life! He wanted to scream louder! tear up his room like a hurricane just ripped through it! He was just so angry at the world, and wanted to take it out on something! Yet, he didn't. </p><p>His body lacked the strength necessary. He was weak, and that feeling only sunk in as tears began to fall from his eyes. Allowing the pillow to muffle his cries, and silently praying that no one would hear him. </p><p>He didn't even bother changing into his pajamas. Just allowing himself to drift off to sleep, and quall his pain. He kept telling himself things will be better, but it was hard for him to believe that. A part of him wondered if it really was a good thing that he survived. </p><p>
  <em>“You have no right to give up! Ever! If you think no one likes you then you prove them wrong!”</em>
</p><p>He gulped back fear as those words played over and over again in his head. His brain now like a record player as that one mantra seemed to calm all his nerves. Prove them wrong. Don’t give up. Those two things alone was enough to turn his chaotic mind somewhat peaceful. His body was lethargic, but with the bit of energy he had he tugged his blanket over him.</p><p>He was so cold. Shivering in his boxers as cuddled into the bit of warmth he had. He sneezed, and prayed to himself he wouldnt get a cold. That was the last thing he needed. Despite the fact it was still morning he gave into exhaustion, and passed out into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>The only way to explain how it felt was floating around on a fluffy little cloud. Limbs being cradled, and soothed like how a mother would hold her baby. For the time he was stuck in darkness he was at peace. His mind not stuck on the toxic words his own mind would whisper to him, and instead he was relaxed. He wanted to stay like this forever. Floating away from this small town, and the world that tortured him. </p><p>He wanted to feel just like this even when he was awake. But that would be wishful thinking at its best, and impossible at its worst. </p><p>The next few days were a blur. His prayer wasnt answered, and he ended up catching a bad cold. The fever made him feel like a fire was burning under his skin, and his joints just felt rusty. Like gears that needed a little more oil than what they were given. There was also the coughing. Loud, and intrusive as sometimes he coughed up a disgusting green mucus. It was miserable, but he can get through it. </p><p>Many would just stay home. Focus on getting better, and have their parent look after them until they are back on their feet. Except, Luffy’s dad was out of the house before the sun rose that Monday morning. Didn't stop in his room to say goodbye. He was just gone as mysteriously as he appeared the day before, and the young teen was now all alone. </p><p>The last time he got this sick was when he caught the flu in middle school. He couldnt just stay home, as the one time he did his father got angry at him. He didn't like getting calls from the school when he was in meetings after all. So he went, and was sent right to the nurses office during second period. He sat there for four hours, waiting for his dad to pick him up. He was chewed out the entire car ride for bugging the man while he was working once he finally was picked up. </p><p>So he went to school. Coughing up mucus, and his chest aching every time he tried to breathe. The NyQuil worked for a little bit, even though it made him fall asleep in class, but it soon lost its effects. After that it seemed everyone could tell something was wrong. More wrong than usual at least. </p><p>“Luffy! See me after class.” Luffy wanted to scream at that. His dark hair all over the place, and sticking to his forehead from sweat. Big dark eyes glazed over, and framed with dark circles from the few sleepless nights he has had. To be honest, he barely even knew what was going on around him. He was just so tired. </p><p>Big brown eyes looked around the room he was in. Same boring walls, random inspirational posters, and the familiar form of his English teacher. Mr. Brooke. </p><p>The man was tall, with a large afros, and eccentric style. Many said he wanted to be the music teacher, but got stuck with English since the position was filled. He was a great teacher nonetheless, well, he was great when Luffy paid attention in class at least. </p><p>The young boy just nodded. His body was weak, and just getting out of his seat was hard. Nonetheless he did it. Shakily throwing his bag over his shoulder, and making his way to the teacher’s desk. He envied the kids who were already leaving to head to their next class, and Luffy just wanted to be in their shoes. He had biology next after all, and Biology meant an hour with Law. </p><p>“Yes, sir?” His voice was gruff. It was hard for him to speak when he could barely get air in his lungs, and was constantly holding back coughs. Though with how he wobbled, and swayed in his spot maybe that was all for not. Anyone could tell he was off with just one look. </p><p>“Now now! You don't have to look at me like that! Its like you’ve seen a ghost! I just wanted to check in on you. You haven't seemed yourself these past couple of days, and I just wanted to know if you maybe needed help?” Luffy probably shouldn't be shocked, he was a teacher, but he couldn't remember the last time a teacher asked if he was ok. </p><p>“I’m fine. Just need more sleep.” He ended his sentence with a barrage of coughs. Mr. Brookes hovering over him concerned as he did so, and seemed one second away from phoning the nurse. He couldnt see his eyes behind the man’s glasses, but he had a feeling they were conflicted. “Really, i’m ok.” That seemed to be enough. The man sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Well, you should get to your next class. Just, please go to the nurse if you start to feel worse.” Luffy just nodded. Of course, he had no intention to go to the nurse, but if it made the man happy then he will tell him the opposite. </p><p>He practically ran out of there. Rushing to his next class as though a bolt of lightning was nipping at his heels. He just wanted to go to biology! Get the day over with as quickly as he could! It was rough, and each step took so much effort, but he wanted his one good thing for the day. </p><p>Sadly though, it wasnt as eventful as he hoped. </p><p>The lab went on like normal. They stuck to their book, and Luffy did his best to try and understand what was going on. Maybe it was best that Law was his partner. He was better at this anyway, and was a big reason Luffy had a C in the class. </p><p>Luffy wasnt sure the reason, but Law was held back. He was supposed to be a sophomore, but was instead still taking freshman level classes. He was a year older, and oh so handsome. The young teen just couldnt help how drawn he was to him. </p><p>“Hey. You ok?” Luffy was shocked when he heard the other teen’s smooth voice. It was like butter, and pleased his ears to hear. Normally he would get to listen as he talked about biology, but a question directed at him? It was confusing. </p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’m ok.” He tried to not seem surprised. Keeping his eyes on his paper, and trying to concentrate on his work. Yet it was hard when the words kept jumbling, and blurring all together. </p><p>“You haved looked sick for days now. You should just go to the nurse if youre feeling so bad.” He looked at him. Not past him, or eyes of disgust, he really looked at him. His eyes flashed with something before it died out. Concern? No, why would he be concerned for him? </p><p>“I’m not sick. Just a little under the weather.” He tried to muster up a smile. One that was wide and bright like his doubles, but he failed. He didn't have a mirror, but Luffy knew it must have looked strained. </p><p>Law sat there for a bit, thinking, and mulling over something. He sighed, and then did something that shocked Luffy even more. It wasnt anything he did, it was what he said next. “Just so you know, i’m glad you’re here.” He was glad? A part of him can tell that Law wasnt used to saying anything like that, but Luffy didn't mind. It was kind, and something that was pleasantly new for him. </p><p>They were interrupted when the bell all of the sudden rang throughout the classroom, and signaling it was the end of class. Lunchtime, that means his day was halfway over. Soon he can jump into his bed, and forget this painful Wednesday happened. He even forgot to tell Law thank you in his rushed exit. Oh well, he can tell him tomorrow. </p><p>He didn't normally eat lunch. He didn't like how he was always sitting alone in the gigantic cafeteria. Feeling like a million eyes were on him, and judging every little thing he did. I mean, when didn't people judge him though. </p><p>He was searching for an empty classroom to hide in. A normal routine for him, but a part of him felt he had to be extra secluded than normal. His coughing had gotten worse as the day went on, and the way people kept staring at him rattled him to his core. His sick heart beating slowly as he was forced to lean up against a wall to catch his breath. God his lungs felt so tight, and as breathing became more difficult he could feel himself become light headed. Then, he was snapped back to reality when something nice wafted past his noise. “Huh?” His voice was weak, but it held enough confusion for him to get his gears back into what was happening right now.</p><p>It was a lovely smell. Full of flavor, and teasing his nose with its tantilizing scent. His stomach churning with both hunger, and nausea as he let his nose lead him around. He barely even realized where he was until he almost blindly walked into a room, and was only able to stop himself when the familiar sight of pink kitchen counters caught his eyes. </p><p>Shit, this was the home ec room! Or to be more exact, the cooking clubroom. </p><p>Luffy had spent many days after school standing outside this room hoping, and praying, that someone would invite him in. They always looked like they were having a good time, and he really just wanted to be apart of that. Yet when he peeked in he noticed that there was only one person occupying the gigantic room. </p><p>There floating around the kitchen with grace, and skill was a blonde teenager. Luffy believed he was a year older, but he had no idea. He saw him around this room a lot though, and he wasnt exactly shocked he spent time in here during lunch as well. The young teen always wondered if he didn't have a place to belong as well, like him. He almost thought nothing of it, and was about to walk away, but then stopped when the teen turned around. </p><p>Oh my god, it was the chef from his dream! Sanji, right? To be honest his brain could barely process anything as he was left there speechless. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, and weird eyebrow that was identical to the man from his dream. He just looked, younger. </p><p>He rubbed his brown eyes, and looked again just to make sure he wasnt seeing things. Yup, still there. </p><p>“Hey, you going to stand there all day?” He jumped when a rough, and annoyed voice caught his ears. His ears, and head ringing at how loud it was. Well, maybe it was just loud to him. </p><p>“Um, what?” The clone just stared at him. Eyes set into a glare, and icy blue.</p><p>“You were staring at me like I had two heads. Got a fucking problem or something?” Shit! Was he staring!? </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I will leave you al-” “Sit down.” Luffy was left there speechless, brown eyes blinking dumbly as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. He looked from Sanji’s face, to the chair, and then back to the blonde’s annoyed face. The older teen just sighed when he noticed his confusion. </p><p>“You’re a twig. You can use some food, so sit down.” Luffy felt like that wasn't a suggestion, and seeing how intense the blonde’s blue eyes were he decided it would be best to just listen. So he shuffled in, and sat down at the one pulled out chair available to him. His head got a little woozy after he plopped down, but he did his best to shake it off. </p><p>All of the sudden a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of him. A gorgeous smell wafting through the room, and filling his senses with a pleasant feeling. Even though it hurt to breathe he could forget it in favor of the delicious scent. He wanted more than anything to dig in, see if it was good like the food in his dream, but he held himself back. </p><p>"It won't bite. Dig in." Luffy took that as an instant invitation. Grabbing a nearby spoon, and dunking it in as though the meal may grow legs and run. He may have started coughing the moment he put the delicious liquid in his mouth, but God it was worth it. Delicious! Absolutely amazing! He wanted more than anything to eat the whole bowl in seconds! He stopped, a blush coating his cheeks, when he heard Sanji laugh. </p><p>"I didn't think you would be that excited over a bowl of soup." He was trying to be lighthearted, but Luffy was embarrassed. So he began to eat slower, eyes never leaving his bowl as he did so. Sanji seemed to pick up on this though. "Did I offend you? Geez, know you're shy but not everyone is out to hurt you." Except when you were Monkey D Luffy that truly was the case. </p><p>"Hey, don't you usually stand outside the clubroom? Think I've seen you before." The young teen could only freeze in his spot. Shit! He thought none of them had even noticed him so he felt fine just watching from afar, but now he just felt crushed. Though maybe that was from the pain in his chest. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" He didn't know what else to do. At least if he apologized then they couldn't be angry, right? "I won't do it again! Please don't be m-" He was interrupted when he began to cough heavily. A kind hand rubbing soft circles, and helping him soothe his pain appearing as he did so. It was shocking, that someone would even want to touch him, but it made him happy. </p><p>"No one is angry you idiot. Honestly, you don't have to stand outside. Just come in next time. We would love to have you." They don't mind? They would love to have him? Such a thing seemed insane to him. Never would he ever think someone would reach out to him. Give him a chance to make friends! </p><p>"Y-Yes! Thank you! Yes!" Honestly, he was so happy his brain felt woozy. Though, maybe that wasn't from happiness. </p><p>The moment Luffy stood up he realized he made a mistake. As the moment he did so the room around him began to spin, and being unable to get air to his lungs he couldn't fix the problem. His legs were wobbling, and soon he found himself toppled over on the ground. </p><p>"H-Hey!? Are you ok!? Get up!" Wow….Sanji sounded so far away. As though Luffy had just fallen through the floor or something. His chest felt as though something hard was pushing on it, and his fever might as well burn a hole through his head. Wait? Was this dying? Was he dying!? He survived his suicide attempt just to die from sickness!? And after he got something he always wanted!? The world really did hate him. </p><p>Though there was one thing he couldn't stop thinking about. One thing that ate at him like a flea to a dog. He was scared that Sanji would no longer want to be his friend, and that was all he could think about as his world turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grandfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy wakes up in the hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy’s toes felt numb; the tingling feeling made him want to move in order to get rid of the terrible sensation, but no matter what he did he was held still. It felt like a million little bugs were crawling across his skin, and he hated it. The thought of bugs swarming around his made anxiety, panic, and disgust well up in his stomach. He wanted, no needed, to swat and scratch at his skin. This all only made the fact that he couldn’t move worse. His breathing became erratic and hard to process. His only comfort now being the bright, and happy images running through his brain. </p><p>He was dreaming of himself on the pirate ship again. Wind blowing through his dark curls, and the overwhelming feeling of being liberated consumed him. The urge to stretch his arms out wide, and allow himself to be immersed in the beautiful scene. He wanted to be free, feel the wind on his face every single day, and experience adventure like the Luffy in his dreams. </p><p>In this dream he was high up in the sky, and was even able to touch the clouds. He practically hummed in pleasure as his fingers brushed against one fluffy cloud, and soon the terrible feeling from before had disappeared. He could even see a city from afar, and that just made him excited! He wanted to explore it! He was so close too, leg flung over the edge of the boat so he could make his way over. He just wanted to go on an adventure! </p><p>“God damn it Dragon! Pick up your phone! Your kid is in the hospital for heaven's sake!” His whole fantasy world had begun to shake, and slowly crumble as the rough voice rudely interjected. He wanted to scream, and cover his ears! Who even was that!? </p><p>“That stupid son of mine! I cant believe him!” When the voice returned Luffy broke down; crouching down into the fetal position, and covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block it all out. The fluffy clouds began to turn dark, and stormy as those terrible feelings returned. Like a wave consuming him, and his tiny boat, he felt lost. Lost out in sea, and close to drowning in the salty waters all over again. </p><p>His boat rocked back and forth, cloud shaped waves almost reaching the sky as the world around him became unstable. The bean stalk far away on the horizon was crumbling as well, and soon the whole sky city was self destructing in front of his very eyes. Luffy’s chest began to feel tight as fear consumed him once again. He was clawing, and kicking to be freed from the terrifying constraints that were weighing him down; strength oozing out of him as he did so. </p><p>All of the sudden he was swallowed by pain, like a bolt of lightning striking his body with one quick burst, and forcing him to wake up with a start. Luffy’s breathing became erratic, and brown eyes shooting to every corner as he tried to process where the hell he was. White walls surrounded him, and the sound of light beeping soon reached his ears. He was so confused, and after blinking a few times he was finally able to clear up his blurry vision.</p><p>Luffy quickly realized he was in a hospital, and soon his entire being was filled with the feeling of dread. Oh no, he really did pass out at school. If all his energy was drained he would have groaned aloud. A part of him was scared what his father would say when he got there, but the other half of him was just annoyed. Once again he would have to hear a long winded speech about how he was taking away precious work time, and how he needed to stop being such a burden. </p><p>Except, it wasn't his dad sitting around in his hospital room. No familiar annoyed expression, or the loud beeping of a smartphone to draw his attention away. At first, he assumed the man had just not shown up yet, but that was proved false when he sluggishly turned his head to the side. Confused would be an understatement of how he was feeling in that moment. </p><p>There sitting in a dingy plastic hospital chair was a mysterious older man. His hair had turned snow white with age, and his face was covered with both wrinkles and scars. The most noticeable one being a long scar that stretched across his left eye. It made him look really scary, and Luffy was kind of hesitant to ask him who he was. It didn't help when he noticed how on edge the man seemed, tapping his foot as he read a small book in his hand, but Luffy kind of doubted he was actually reading. He never once turned the page after all, and would sometimes stare around the room with a nervous expression. Then, those brown eyes locked onto Luffy’s very awake face. </p><p>“H-Holy shit!” The mystery man practically jumped in his seat when he saw Luffy quietly watching from his hospital bed, glasses flying off as he rushed right to the boy’s side. “L-Luffy! You're awake!” He seemed happy, or maybe that was relief? The teen didn't really know, emotions were not his forte, and he couldn't remember the last time anyone was happy to see him. The man then gave him a beaming smile, and used a large bear paw like hand to ruffle up his dark curls. They were covered in sweat, and grim, but the man seemed fine with touching them anyway. </p><p>“Don't worry kiddo, i’ll go get a doctor! Do you need anything? Water? Another pillow?” Luffy was so confused. Why? Why in the world did this man care so much about him? It didn't help that his brain was filled with fog, and he lacked any sense of holding back. When a question popped in his brain he was just compelled to ask it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but who are you?” His voice was incredibly hoarse, and each word made him feel like he was being stabbed in the throat. The pain making little tears prick in his eyes, and scaring the strange man even more. He thought maybe he would be angry, but instead his eyes flashed with a hurt expression. </p><p>“You don't remember me?” His voice, and all around appearance were gruff, but his tone was a whole new story. It was filled with sadness, and pain, each word begging for a good answer. What the good answer was Luffy had no clue. </p><p>“Am I supposed to remember you?” He began to work his brain as hard as he possibly could, trying to figure out what in the world was happening. Did he know this guy? He had no clue, and watching the man’s mouth open and close like a fish did not help whatsoever. </p><p>“I-” He stopped before he even started. Face sad, and hurt before he seemed to calm himself, letting out a deep breath before he continued. “-I’m not shocked that ungrateful son of mine never told you about me, but that isn't what's important, right now you need to rest. Pneumonia isn't something to mess around with, kid.” The man smiled, and then gently tucked him back in. Wait…..pneumonia? PNEUMONIA!? Luffy quickly burst up, eyes wide as he processed what was happening. </p><p>“W-Wait! P-” He was interrupted when he began to violently cough, and right away he was forced back down by the kind stranger. </p><p>“Didn't I just say you needed rest!? Geez, you're still a crazy brat, just like I remember.” Remember? Remember what? The man was staring off into space, almost like a very good memory had taken over his thoughts. Was this nostalgia? Luffy thinks he's heard that word before, but couldn't place the definition. “Just lay down, i’m going to get the doctor.” He ran his rough hand across his forehead, and then made his way out of the room. Luffy was now even more confused than before. </p><p>The most he could do now was turn his head so he could watch the man leave. Tacky hawaiin print shirt, and ugly sandals making him stand out among the hospital staff. Though he did stop to talk with some woman in a fancy suit, and Luffy could only lament at how odd such a thing was. She didn't look like his wife- way too young, and the way they were talking gave off a completely different impression. The almost seemed tense, and Luffy wished more than anything to get up out of bed to see what was happening. Then, as if he couldn't get freaked out even more, the woman made her way into his hospital room. Slowly taking a seat where the man was before, and smiling at him as though she didn't have a care in the world. </p><p>“Hello Luffy! My name is Charlotte, and I'm a CPS worker. Do you know what that means?” He could only nod as talking was still too much for him. He had heard of CPS from TV, and such, but had never actually interacted with someone who worked for them until now. Why was she here though? </p><p>“Good! I’m just going to ask you a few questions sweetheart, ok?” He just nodded again, he just wanted to get this over with! “I know this may be difficult, but answer the best you can.” He groaned, but nodded for a third time. He already wanted this to end! </p><p>“Ok, so tell me, what do you like to do?” Luffy blinked dumbly at the question. What!? That's it? He could only shrug, trying to think of something respond with so he didn't seem dumb. </p><p>“I-I don't know?” His voice was still hoarse, but not as bad as before. “I'm ok as long as I'm not alone. Though I'm alone a lot so….” He was hoping this would be an acceptable answer, but sadly he was forced to watch as she stared at him in shock. Did he do something wrong? He wasn't sure, and watching her scribble away on her notepad made him nervous. </p><p>"And how often are you left home alone?" No longer was the happy, and high pitched, kiddy voice she was using before. She sounded serious, and Luffy was too sick to realize it. His head was just so fuzzy, and all he was able to do was speak his mind. He tended to be extremely honest, but this was a whole different ball park. </p><p>"I'm not sure, sometimes I don't see dad for days, and other times he comes home when I'm already asleep. One time, when I was eleven, I didn't see him for two weeks. Turns out he was on a business trip." The words were just flying out of his mouth before he could stop them! One part of him was screaming for his mouth to stop moving, while the other half just straight up ignored his pleas. All inhibitions were tossed out the window, and there was no way he was going to reclaim them until after this mysterious medicine had worn off. </p><p>"What do you do for food? Do you have a favorite food?" She was obviously trying to keep him from getting uncomfortable, and to be honest he doubted he could be uncomfortable right now. </p><p>"Dad leaves food money. I order pizza or Chinese, I don't like either, but it works." He for some reason left out the fact that he barely ate anyway, and maybe that was for the best. </p><p>"I see. Well, I think I've asked enough for today. Get some rest dear." She gave him a strained smile, and then quickly got up to walk out of his little room. One would assume someone was chasing her with how brisk her pace was, but Luffy supposed she had more urgent business than him. She did seem to stop though when the old guy lightly took her arm. The two seemed to have some type of serious conversation before the old man's face paled, and he quickly grabbed for his phone, using a large finger to mash in a number before placing it to his ear. Did something happen? </p><p>"Where the hell is my son!?" Now that was a voice Luffy recognized, and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. His groggy brain made him think that if he pretended to sleep then the man wouldn't subject him to one of his lectures. Thankfully, this seemed to work. </p><p>“Luffy!” He sounded worried, never had he heard his father sound as frantic as he did in that moment. He even felt his hand rest on his forehead, and the man’s thumb soon began to rub soothing circles on his skin. He wanted so badly to lean into the touch, but didn't want to alert the man that he was awake. </p><p>“Oh, so now you show up!” It was the mystery man! He seemed to have come back at this point, and the moment his footsteps reached Luffy’s ears the air in the room changed. Everything had grown tense, and neither man had said a word. His father’s hand even pulled away from his face, and Luffy could only assume he turned to face the stranger. </p><p>“Why the hell are you here?” A shiver ran up the teen’s spine when he heard the man’s tone, sounding as though he was speaking to a rat instead of a human. He never even talked to Luffy like that! His dad always seemed so cool, and collected unlike most of the population; so hearing his angry tone scared the teen. </p><p>“I’m your father Dragon! The school couldn't reach your sorry ass so they called me! Also, you ran off twelve years ago, without a word, and somehow still have the gall to put me down as an emergency number!? The hell is wrong with you, brat!?” Wait, so if that guy was dad's dad, then did that mean he was Luffy’s grandpa? To be honest, he didn't even care, he just wanted the men to stop fighting. It took everything for him to not break out of his fake sleep to cover his ears. </p><p>“I don't have to listen to this! I was in a meeting, and didn't know they were trying to call me until it was over.” He heard his father practically hiss at his- so called -grandpa. Never had the man been as on guard as he was now, and it was quite the sight for Luffy. </p><p>“You were in a meeting for five hours!? Dragon, don't give me that, your baby was without his father for five hours! Just take some damn responsibility.” Had it really been five hours? Luffy honestly thought that maybe he was out for a few minutes, it sure felt like that. </p><p>“You're going to lecture me about responsibility!?” His father roared, and his voice definitely could be heard throughout the entire hospital. The walls shook, and rumbled as the voice filled the halls. “You were the one who spent all your time at the station. Pulling overnighters, and taking up cases that were not even yours! So why the hell aren't you taking any res-” </p><p>“Excuse me, are you Luffy’s father?” Luffy was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when Charlotte the CPS worker stepped into the room. Thank god! He just wanted the two to stop fighting. </p><p>“Yes, I’m Monkey D. Dragon. Can I help you?” He couldn't see the man, but he could tell his father’s face was probably still annoyed. Just trying hard to keep his cool, but obviously wanting to go back to fighting with the strange man. </p><p>“Can you come with me? I just have some questions for you sir.” The room grew quiet, but soon he was able to hear the familiar heavy footsteps of his father leaving the room. Luffy waited a few seconds, and then cracked an eye open to see what was going on. The only person left with him was the older man, who was now angrily pacing around. They were alone again, and Luffy had questions that he couldn't just keep held within him.  </p><p>So, you're my grandpa?” It almost scared him, how the man quickly screeched to a halt. Big brown eyes turning to stare at him before they instantly turned soft. </p><p>“Damn, I was really hoping you were actually asleep. Sorry you had to hear that kiddo.” He sighed, and then slowly retook his seat. The plastic made a weird sound as the man’s bulky body sank into it. The man seemed to think for a few seconds before continuing to talk. “To answer your question, yeah, I'm your grand dad. Though I suppose I don't deserve such a title at the moment.” He seemed so torn apart, and ashamed. Luffy didn't know why, but it made him sad. He seemed like a nice man, so why was he so sad about him? </p><p>“I-I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” It was the only thing he could think to do. He must have done something wrong, and therefore he needed to apologize. Yet the man just stared at him like he grew two heads, and then promptly bursted into laughter. </p><p>“Geez you're a funny brat! No, you haven't done anything wrong. Just adults being nuisances to one another.” He then reached out and lovingly ruffled up his hair. “You shouldn't be concerning yourself with it, ok?” It seemed like a desperate plea to try and make him feel more comfortable, but it didn't work. It just made the teen even more curious on what was happening, and if he could fix it. </p><p>“Gramps? Why haven't I met you before? You don't seem like a bad man.” He truly meant it too. He didn't seem like a bad person, and he was supposed to be related to him, but he barely knew him at the same time. He didn't even know the man’s name. </p><p>“Well, um, it's a long story, or maybe it isn't that long. I don't know.” He sputtered like a fish on land, trying to find his words before settling on something. “When you were just a little baby you, and your father, both lived with me. I would watch you while he went to work, and we would have a grand old time! God, you were such a happy baby. Always smiling, and giggling like a tiny ball of sunshine.” His smile was sad, and his expression only became more distressed as he continued.</p><p>“One day though I guess your dad was ready to move out so he packed up everything, took you, and moved away when you were just two. I tried to reach out, but he blocked my number and I had no idea where he went. Imagine my shock when I get a call saying my grandson is in the hospital, and needs a family member to meet the EMS there.” Luffy could see the fear, and sadness all over his features. No amount of scars, and tough features could cover that up. He wondered how many days he spent looking for them? Is it a good thing he didn't find them, or was it a bad thing? He was just so confused. </p><p>“O-Oh, I don't remember any of that.” He tried so hard to remember the events the man was talking about, but there was nothing. No memories of giggles, and smiles, but also no memories of his grandfather that seemed to care about him. </p><p>“That's alright kiddo! I don't expect you to remember.” It seemed his grandfather was happy again. The man smiled as he fixed his blankets, and made sure his pillow was fluffed. “What you need to focus on is rest, ok? You're going to remain a sick brat if you don't after all.” He laughed to himself before running his large fingers through his messy curls. The action made Luffy feel very sleepy, and with a small nod he did as told. Allowing himself to fall into dreamland once more, and explore the island in the sky he kept seeing in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Candy Baskets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a crap chapter im sorry. My sleep schedule has been a mess and writing has been hard. I'll edit it better later. Thank you for your patience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy’s hospital stay had gotten a little easier over the past week. All he had to do was watch TV, eat, and answer questions of the CPS lady. She seemed to visit a lot lately, and Luffy really had no idea why. At least until she slipped up one day while he was answering her new round of questioning. </p><p>“Well, we’re working on getting set up with your grandfather. So until then don't worry about anything.” She said it with a smile, but her words just confused him. Wait? Was he in trouble? Did his dad not want him anymore? Or maybe he just needed to stay with the man while his dad was out? Despite it all he did not question it, thinking maybe it was a mistake. </p><p>Speaking of his grandfather (who he recently learned was named Garp), the man had come back every single day he was hospitalized. While his father hadn't been seen since the incident that one night, he supposed he didn't want to run into his grandfather. Luffy wished though he could see the man, just so he would know if he was angry at him or not. </p><p>“Hey sunshine! How are you today!?” He had been calling him by that nickname since they had first met. Luffy didn't know why he insisted on calling him that, but he didn't mind. The teen smiled softly at first when he heard the familiar voice of Garp, but then it quickly shifted to shock when he saw what was in his hands. There was a large wicker basket filled to the brim with different types of candy, a large stuffed bear, and balloons attached to the handle. It was insane, and he didn't know what to make of it. </p><p>“Thats a lot of candy….” He didn't know what else to say, and seeing how awkward it made the man didn't help at all. </p><p>“You deserve something to make you happy, especially after being cooped up here for so long.” He affectionately ruffled up his curly hair, and took his regular seat by his bed. He would sit there all day, talking with Luffy so he wouldn't be lonely. He appreciated it, but didn't know how to say so just yet. “So, how have you been?” He asked this every single time, and it still confused Luffy. </p><p>“I don't know, ok I guess. The nurses gave me some vanilla ice cream yesterday.” The man smiled and nodded enthusiastically, doing his best to seem interested. </p><p>“Oh! Well that must have been nice! So you like ice cream?” This was the new normal, his grandpa asking him icebreaker questions to try and get to know him. They were family, yet also strangers. </p><p>“It's ok. My favorite flavor is cookies and cream though, not vanilla.” He didn't get ice cream often, not because he couldn't have it, but because they didn't buy it often. He would love to eat tons of ice cream every day if he could. </p><p>“Oh! Back in my small town we have this little family run ice cream place, it's delicious! If you want we can go there when you come live with me.” Live with him? There it was again, talking about living with the old man. </p><p>“So? Am I visiting or?” Garp blinked at first, and then his whole face had turned pale. The man instantly sputtered, and gagged over his own words.</p><p>“W-Well, um, the CPS agent - and me - thought you would be better off if…..” He stopped right there, and seemed to gather himself again before continuing. “Hey, how would you feel if I said you were going to be living with me from now on?” Luffy blinked once, and then twice. What? </p><p>“Huh? Why? Did I do something wrong?” He could feel tears start to prick in his eyes. Is that why his dad wouldn't visit him!? He hated him, and gave him away!? Garp had tried to calm him down, but Luffy slapped his hand away in anger. </p><p>“N-No, you didn't do anything wrong. This is just for the best.” The best!? How was this for the best!? He was just given up!? </p><p>“No! I wanna go home!” He yelled, and then threw the thin hospital blanket over his head. He wanted to run away now more than ever, and at that moment he had anger boiling within the pit of his stomach. How can they just decide to move him to a new place, and with a person he barely knew!? </p><p>“Luffy, he would leave you alone for days on end. That's neglect anyway you look at it, and thinking about my own son doing that to you hurts me more than you may think. I just want to do right by you.” No, he refused to believe him! He wanted to go home! Garp just sighed, and then gave him one gentle rub to his back before seemingly getting up from his chair. </p><p>“I’ll give you some time. I know this is hard for you, but I promise everything will be ok.” When he didn't get an answer he just left. Luffy was shocked to say the least. He expected the man to stick around, keep trying to talk to him, but he left instead. Giving him space to breath, and time to process what just happened. </p><p>So, his dad no longer wanted him? He always suspected this to happen, but now that it was reality it hurt so bad. He knew he was useless, and stupid, but he thought parents werent supposed to care about such things? They were supposed to love you unconditionally, not throw you to the curb. </p><p>He then heard footsteps, the sound reverberating across his room as he continued to hide under his blanket fort. He wanted the old man to go away! He didn't want to talk to him, or his idea of a “better” life. Did he think it was better for Luffy, or himself? He had no idea. </p><p>“Just go away!” He yelled, and then buried his face into his pillow. Except, what he did expect, was an answer. </p><p>“Geez, that's rude. Especially after I came all this way.” Wait, he recognized that voice! He instantly popped his head out of the blanket fort, looking all around until he spotted his newest visitor. </p><p>There, standing with a bowl of steaming food, was Sanji. His swirly eyebrow furrowed as he got a look at Luffy’s messy exterior, and with a scoff he let himself smirk. Though Luffy swore he saw relief in those bright blue eyes. </p><p>“Glad to see you have energy again. I was worried when you didn't come back to school for the past few days, and then I learned you were here so….” He shuffled a bit in place, and then slowly held out the tupperware bowl in his hands. “I thought you could use something that wasn't hospital food.” Luffy was overwhelmed with kindness the moment those words had left the boy’s mouth, and soon he had tears pricking in his eyes once again. He thought Sanji would hate him after the incident, but so far that seemed the farthest from the truth. </p><p>“Hey! How long does it take to drop off some food?” Luffy jumped when he heard a new voice, this one rougher, and sharper than Sanji’s. It freaked him out at first, until a green haired teenager had walked into his room. Bored expression, piercings, and a mop of moss green hair that instantly struck a chord with him. </p><p>Wait, that was the same guy from his dream! The sleepy samurai! </p><p>“Shut up Marimo! The guy has been in the hospital for days! I think he would like to have someone to talk to!” The teen was shocked when he saw Sanji nonchalantly flick the green haired teen on the forehead, no care to how it seemed to instantly make him blow up.</p><p>“The hell is your problem!? I drove you here, so show some respect!” Honestly, he felt awkward here, watching them bicker like an old married couple felt like an invasion of privacy. </p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, and I appreciate all you do for me.” He rolled his blue eyes, and then looked back towards Luffy. Temper considerably calmed down from how he was before. “Here, I made you some curry. Lots of veggies, and some chicken to help get you back to fighting shape.” Why was Sanji so nice to him? It made him so happy, but so confused at the same time. Luffy was a brat, freak, and loser! So why worry about him, someone he just met? </p><p>“Why don't I get curry?” He sounded more annoyed than angry, but it still made Luffy a little uncomfortable. He hoped he wasn't taking the food from the guy! </p><p>“Cause you complain each time I make you food dummy! Luffy likes my food, so he gets to eat it!” Now that had made the teen smile a little, he remembered how good that soup tasted, and was glad to try more of his food. The green haired teen just scoffed, and then smirked. </p><p>“I always give you shit, toughen up.” Ok, now Luffy was really wondering what their relationship was. They acted like an old married couple anyway he looked at it. Carefully, he prodded into their conversion.</p><p>“Um, are you two friends or?” He watched as their faces turned a bright red, and then they quickly turned away from one another. Did he make them embarrassed? Upset? He had no idea why they seemed so upset, he thought it was a simple question. </p><p>“Just friends, that's all.” Why did he feel that wasn't entirely the truth? </p><p>“We’ve known each other since elementary school, so we can't really leave each other behind now.” The green haired teen shrugged, and then shifted his intense gaze Luffy’s way. Something seemed to be running through his mind before a little lightbulb went off in his head. “Oh! I’m Zoro by the way. You?” He blinked, and then quickly realized the question was indeed directed at him. </p><p>“O-Oh! I’m Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy.” He was beginning to feel a little shy, especially when Zoro began to look him up and down. Taking in his beaten, and malnourished form with a calculated expression before sending him a very sad look. </p><p>“So, what happened to you?” Sanji just gasped, and then lightly slapped the other teens shoulder. A glare on his face that reminded Luffy of a mother scolding her child. </p><p>"The hell is wrong with you!? You can't pry into his personal life!" Zoro had sent the glare back full force, and got right into his friend's face. Luffy couldn't tell if he was mad, or just trying to scare the blonde into backing off. </p><p>"U-Um, it's ok! I don't mind. I just had some pneumonia, that's all." Doctor Hiriluk had been pressuring him into telling the truth about his illness. He must have noticed something that pointed to an almost drowning as those were the main questions that always came out of his mouth, but no matter what Luffy stood his ground. He had no idea how he got pneumonia as far as he made known. The last thing he wanted was to be judged after all. </p><p>“Oh….that's not good.” The guy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, green hair tossling as he did so. He didn't seem to know how to respond, and continued to hold his bored expression as he looked at anything but Luffy. Sanji on the other hand seemed more worried, taking a seat next to his bed before setting the bowl on a nearby counter. </p><p>“I’m glad you're ok. You passed out in front of me so I thought maybe….” He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves before continuing. “Yeah, that was scary shit.” Luffy knew it was scary, he was the one who passed out after all! </p><p>Their eyes then moved to the large candy basket, obviously attracted to the large spread as any teen would be. Even Luffy had to admit it was overwhelming. Never had he seen so much candy in one place. </p><p>“So? Another friend visited before us I guess?” He supposed that was a logical thought process, most people’s friends would give them elaborate things, even if they weren't in the hospital. Luffy was always jealous when he saw someone come to school with a bouquet of balloons, or a bunch of boxed cupcakes. He would kill to have someone celebrate his birthday like that. </p><p>“Oh, um, no. My grandfather brought that, he’s been here every day since I was admitted.” His mood soured a bit when he thought about the man, a part of him was still angry at Garp, but he had to admit the gift was a kind act. He refused to touch it though, scared it would be used to bribe him later on if he did. </p><p>“Oh, I didn't know you had a grandpa.” It was a simple response, but of course Luffy couldn't keep his mouth shut. </p><p>“Yeah, I didn't either, he just kind of showed up.” I mean, that was technically the truth. He had just met the man for the first time not long ago after all. Maybe that was odd to admit to two people he also met recently, but he just wanted to talk to someone. </p><p>“Well, he seems to love you at least. Enough to get you a giant candy basket, and visit everyday.” Sanji shrugged his shoulders, and then took out his phone from his back pocket. “Hey, can you take a picture with me really fast?” It was odd, and out of nowhere, but Luffy nodded anyway. Expression continued to stay neutral even when he was pulled into the view of the camera, and the click from the phone resounded throughout the room. Solidifying the snapshot for years to come. </p><p>“Sorry if that's sudden, but this Law guy has been bugging me for days about you. Though I might as well get a proof of life photo.” Now that had shocked Luffy. Law was worried for him!? He cared!? It was enough to make butterflies flutter in his stomach, and cause a little pink blush to appear on his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by Zoro. </p><p>“Is he your boyfriend or something?” Now that had caused the small, menial, blush to spread into a wildfire. Flailing his arms as he tried his best to cover up his own embarrassment. </p><p>“N-No! He's just my lab partner, but he's really nice to me so I guess we could be friends!” His stammering was supposed to be an explanation, but turned out the opposite.</p><p>“Friend, got it.” That did not help poor Luffy’s embarrassed face at all. “Well, if he’s your friend then we can be friends. Right?” It was spoken so laidback, and with a hope that shocked the teen. Especially since it was Zoro who had asked. </p><p>“You? Want to be my friend?” Never had someone said they wanted to be his friend! It was new, and confusing to him! Something that came out of left field as he was stuck to watch on. </p><p>“Well, Sani sees you as a friend already. So you’re my friend too.” They seemed serious, but he couldn't help but think someone would jump out to say it was all a joke. That he would still be friendless, and miserable. Yet that didn't happen, and instead he got a kind pat to the back. </p><p>“If you need somewhere to sit at lunch then find me.” Zoro rubbed the back of his head again, obviously a little awkward at throwing the offer out. “I can scare off those dumbass bullies that dont leave you alone too, just point them my way.” That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and soon Luffy was once again crying. He was just so happy! He had two friends!? People who wanted to be with him, and didn't see him as a freak! He loved it! Every little bit of it! </p><p>“T-Thank you!” It was all he could say, his happiness overwhelming him at that point. It didn't help too when the two teens had smiled, and then kindly patted his shoulder, or ruffle his hair. It felt so right, and for once he was filled with joy.</p><p>And yes, the curry was absolutely delicious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ace and Sabo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy meets two new people</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More references to abuse, and heavy topics in this chapter. BE WARNED anyway enjoy this longer chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro and Sanji had not visited since that day. They did have school after all, and busy lives that couldn't fit in someone like him. Garp had been happier too, saying something about how he was happy to see he had such nice friends. Luffy wanted to be happy too, but a part of him was scared it would disappear in an instant. </p><p>“Alright, you excited to get out of here, kiddo?” Luffy didn't say anything to the man, he was still angry. He had begged the CPS lady to let him stay back at home, but she said there was nothing that could be done. His grandfather filed for emergency custody, and won, so he had to stay with him until a permanent solution was decided. He didn't want to wait though! He wanted to go home! </p><p>“Well, ok. I hope you don't mind, but I packed your things up already so we can just head to my place. It's in a small town up in the mountains, and with lots of room for you to run around in. I promise, you’ll like it.” Luffy didn't believe that for a second. He wanted his room, in his apartment, and his independence! </p><p>“Alright sir, just sign this and you two can head out.” A nurse must have brought the discharge papers while Luffy was changing out of his hospital gown, leaving him now dressed in a large hoodie and jeans that he recognized from his wardrobe. Luffy watched with dread as his grandfather quickly scribbled his signature on the thin black line, no signs of reserve as he did so. The nurse nodded, and then quickly collected the stack with a smile. “And you are officially discharged sweetheart, I hope you have a good rest of your day.” Luffy just hoped he would have a good day in general. </p><p>“Ok Lu, off we go!” His grandfather was absolutely giddy, smiling from ear to ear as he looked towards the teen expectantly. What? Did he want him to cheer? Luffy just shrugged, and jumped off the tall hospital bed. His legs felt like jelly, and a part of him didn't know if he could walk, but with one tug at his hand he was sent forward. </p><p>The pair had easily made their way out of the hospital, no one batting an eye, or even caring about them. Did Luffy expect anyone to say something? No, but maybe just a “good luck” would have been nice to hear, he sure needed it after all. </p><p>“The car is a little packed, but we can squeeze in i’m sure.” The man dug around his cargo shorts until he produced a set of keys, looking victorious before hopping into the driver's seat. He didn't tell Luffy to step in, but he knew it must have been expected. Luffy could have just ran, but he didn't. Instead he did as he was expected. The anxiety boiling within his stomach got worse as he sat down, and was forced to face his fear head on. He didn't want to go to a new home, or a new place, he wanted to stay right here! </p><p>“It's a thirty minute drive, so don't get too comfortable.” The man was really trying to start a conversation, but it didn't work. Instead the teenager stuck his earbuds in his ears, and turned to face the thick glass window. It felt like ripping off the bandaid to him, driving to his “new life” against his will. He might as well show how miserable he felt instead of hiding it. Garp just sighed. </p><p>“It's alright sunshine, you’ll like it there, I swear. I know this is a big change, but change can be good! You won't be all alone, that's good!” Luffy just grumbled, and threw his hoodie over his head in protest. No! It wasn't good, it was far from good! He was tired of people telling him the life he lived before was bad! How was it bad!? He was alive, and well fed. That counted for something, right? </p><p>The old truck had then roared to life, it's engine buzzing with joy as they pulled out of the parking lot. The scenery changed before his eyes as they drove through the heart of the city, and soon Luffy was forced to watch as the buildings he knew so well slowly dwindled down. He had never left the city before, not even on field trips (his dad always forgot to sign his permission slips), and watching as metal skyscrapers soon became fields was almost surreal. Almost like they had crossed through a magical barrier, and entered a whole new world. Except, they didn't, his belongings were still in the back of the truth and he was on his way to some town in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>“So, it's pizza night. What type of pizza toppings do you like? Pepperoni, olives, chicken? Everything is fine, well, it seems except pineapple. You’ll start a debate in the house if you like pineapple. Despite that it gets ordered every single time.” He chuckled to himself, trying his best to lift the tense air in the car as they drove. “If you don't like pizza, I can alw-” Luffy had enough! He didn't want to hear the man’s voice, or his desperate attempts to cheer him up! Why couldn't he accept that he was angry! </p><p>“I don't care! Just leave me alone!” The man seemed taken aback, but he then slowly nodded before turning his expression back to the road. He was leaving him alone like asked, but was it really what he wanted? As deep down within him he wanted the man to give him some attention. To tell him everything would be ok, and he could be happy. Yet, his stubbornness had won over. </p><p>They continued to drive in silence, Luffy's head just filled with music as he continued to watch the scenery outside. They would climb hills, drive down them, and climb an even bigger one as they slowly ascended to this supposed mountain town his grandfather lived in. Then, almost like on cue, a town came into view. </p><p>Shops line up like little wooden soldiers as they drove past it, old signs proudly showing the teen what each one was selling. He saw one labeled Ice Cream, and the words of Garp rang through his head. He said it was the best ice cream ever, and soon Luffy had become a little curious. </p><p>“Almost home, just a little bit to go.” They left the town, and entered a small path which led to houses, not your common suburbia like you may think, but instead they were largely spaced out cabins of some type. Each one had a large yard, and with a thick forest framing it. He didn't expect Garp to live somewhere like this, but here they were. </p><p>Soon they pulled into a long driveway, and Luffy was met with the sight of his new “home”. A yard covered in baseballs, tire swing hanging on a large oak tree, and a grill that seemed to be covered up at the moment. There was even a large porch with a comfy looking swing, and for some reason Luffy just wanted to curl up right on it for a nap. The car then came to a full stop, and its engine slowly calmed down from its loud roar. </p><p>“Let's unpack, and then i’ll get that pizza ordered.” The men sent him a smile, and then got to work taking out the many boxes he packed into the truck's trunk. Luffy felt stupid, sititng there as the old man did most of the work, it was pathetic. </p><p>“O-Ok, let me help too.” He quickly scurried out, and went right for a box that had been gently set on the ground. This one was filled with things from his closet that the teen instantly recognized, and it was weird to see his whole life reduced to brown cardboard boxes. </p><p>“Well, glad to see you're talking to me again!” His grandfather laughed, his voice filled with joy as he did so, and then he slowly reached out to lovingly ruffle up his hair. Luffy could only pout, finding it annoying that he had broken his vow of silence so early on. It wasn't like he was trying to, it just happened! “Don't stand out there all day Luffy! The mosquitos will eat you alive!” With a new kick to the butt to keep him moving forward he scurried into the home, and the moment he crossed the doorway he stopped. </p><p>Luffy was instantly overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. It was almost like a bomb went off in the house! Absolute chaos everywhere; clothes still folded in a stack on the couch, baseball bats leaning against the wall, worn fluffy furniture, and dirty dishes still sitting in the sink. Despite that though it still seemed to have some organization to it, and Luffy could feel a twinge of warmth as the sunset peeked through the curtains. It was nothing like his sterile apartment. </p><p>“You frozen, kid?” He jumped when he felt a large hand against his back, it was gentle, but it still spooked the boy. He walked further in, and took in a bunch of small details he couldn't have seen from the doorway. A corner of the wall with notches scratched into it, souvenirs from who knew where, and a cluster of picture frames that sat on almost every flat surface within the house. </p><p>He picked up one frame; the smiling face of a boy with dark hair, a face full of freckles, and braces looking back at him like a moment in time. He wondered who that was. He was proudly holding up a fish, and smiling at the camera as though he had just conquered the world. Luffy had never been fishing, nor had he ever smiled like that. </p><p>He jumped, and sharply turned to the window when the sound of a car drew closer. Lights shining through the window, and a flash of orange caught his eyes. An orange car? Who in the world drove an orange car!? He hoped it was just passing by, but instead the engine turned quiet, and the sound of chattering voices reached his ears. Luffy could only freeze in his spot as fear began to take him over. </p><p>“Deuce says that wanting to do our project on bagels is stupid, but I think-” It was almost like time completely stopped in place. The new pair screeched to a halt as they kept their eyes locked onto Luffy’s small form, the uniform clad teens staring at him as though the younger boy had grown two heads. </p><p>The first one he recognized as the boy in the picture. His dark curly hair pulled into a low bun, freckles covering his skin, and dark brown eyes were a splitting image to his younger counterpart. Yet, unlike the photo, he had an air of maturity around him that only came with age. </p><p>“Oh, hi?” Though there was a second boy, and his voice seemed lost as he spoke. Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most striking feature being the large burn that covered the right side of his face. The skin pink, and scarred as it consumed his features. Luffy wondered how he got it. </p><p>“Ace, Sabo! Glad to see you boys home! Now give us a hand with these boxes!” His grandfather had then come down from the stairs, a smile on his face as he waved to the older teens that were just watching him like hawks. It didn't seem the freckle faced boy really liked this response. </p><p>“Hey old man! You can't act all nonchalant, and chipper when there's some random guy standing around our house! Spill it, who is he!?” Luffy flinched at his loud, and harsh tone. Geez, did he have to yell? He wrapped his arms around his chest, and a part of him wanted to apologize, but he had no clue why. Garp just blinked dumbly, and then roughly patted Luffy’s shoulder. That didn't help his nerves at all.</p><p>“Oh? This is Luffy, my biological grandson! He’s going to be living here for a bit because of reasons.” Luffy could only groan inside his head. The man is making it sound like he's some lost prince, or some special protected witness. Now the disappointment would be even worse when they truly learned how pathetic he was. </p><p>“Do we even have room for him?” The words cut deeper than a knife, and soon Luffy wanted to run away. If he knew there would have been such scary kids here he wouldn't have ever come to begin with. This freckle faced guy was just so cold, and rough, it freaked him out of what was to come. </p><p>“Of course we do! He gets the guest room! Oh, right I just realized you probably don't remember him Luffy.” Remember? Was he supposed to know the guy? “The dark haired boy is Ace, and the blonde is Sabo. They're my foster kids turned real kids since I adopted them years back! Good boys! I’m sure they’ll treat you just like their kid brother!” Seeing the glare on Ace’s face he doubted that.</p><p>“Well, it's nice to meet you Luffy.” he held his pale hand out to him, holding it there as he waited for Luffy to take it. Except, he didn't. Many times these types of things were ruses for bullies. They would pretend to be nice and then give him an indian rope burn, or shove his head into a toilet. Pat his back only to stick a kick me sign on it, and imagining the blonde not doing something like that to him was hard. “Um, you ok?” He snapped back to reality, and then quickly took his hand. </p><p>“N-Nice to meet you too, Sabo.” The blonde then smiled, no indian rope burn, just a smile. The way he shook his hand was firm, but not rough, and Luffy was wondering if this guy was a little nicer than the other one. Then, with grace, he took one of the boxes that was lying about the ground, heaving it up before sending him another smile. </p><p>“Come on, I'll show you to your room. You deserve to get settled in after the long day you probably have had. He nodded towards the stairs, and then made his way up with ease. Luffy wondered if Sabo was a model? He sure had the body to be one, other than the scar of course. He didn't have time to think about it, as soon he was trotting behind him like a little puppy that had lost its way. Luffy swore he saw his grandfather’s eyes sparkle at the interaction as he made his way upstairs, but Ace was different. His eyes were downcasted, and fists were closed tightly into a fist. A glare being the last thing he saw as he ended up in the upstairs hallway. </p><p>“Your room is this one on the left. Garp sleeps downstairs, my room is across from yours, and Ace’s is next to mine. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock.” He was being so kind, and Luffy didn't know why. He surely didn't deserve it. </p><p>He sent another look towards the stairs, wondering if Ace truly hated him just for existing. That seemed to be a common theme for his life after all. Sabo had noticed his gaze, following it with his own eyes before resting them on Luffy’s worried form. </p><p>“Hey, are you up-?” He didn't have a chance to finish before his grandfather’s voice rang out throughout the house. </p><p>“SABO! WHAT PIZZA DO YOU WANT!?” The noise made Luffy flinch, but when he looked to Sabo he saw that he seemed completely unphased. He rolled his eyes and then called back down.</p><p>“Hawaiin with extra pineapple please!” Though, unexpectedly, he looked to Luffy. “What would you like?” He actually cared about what type of pizza he wanted? The teen just shrugged, averting his eyes from the all knowing blues that seemed so content with staring into his soul. “Well, if you don't like pineapple, or meat lovers, pizza then I suggest ordering something for yourself.” Luffy supposed he had a point, and muttered something under his breath. </p><p>“Um, cheese, with some sausage.” He couldn't actually see Sabo’s face, but he could tell he was smiling. </p><p>“Add a sausage pizza to that gramps!” They got a yell in response, and both boys chuckled to themselves in amusement. Luffy’s grandfather really was a character, and maybe wasn't as evil as he thought. </p><p>“Ok, let's get you set up before he starts yelling again.” Sabo sent a wink his way, making Luffy blush to no end, before opening up the door and revealing his current living quarters. </p><p>It was a lot bigger than his apartment bedroom, but still modest, and held a large queen bed in the center of it. There were also a lot of boxes, and he supposed his grandpa just made quick work of bringing them all inside. He moved in some more behind Sabo, placing his box on the nearby desk before taking in the sheer amount of life in the room. He ran his hand over a yellow knitted quilt on the bed, it was so soft, and despite its age it seemed to still be in good condition.</p><p>“Oh, that was made by Garp’s old wife.” He blinked a few times, seeming to process through his words before he revised his sentence. “Well, I guess she would have been your grandma. She died a while ago though, so I never got a chance to meet her.” Luffy didn't even know he had a grandmother, and the thought of missing out on such a person in his life stung worse than anything he had ever felt. The sadness must have been written all over his face, as the blonde quickly set down the box he was holding.</p><p>“I’m going to leave you alone for a bit, I think you deserve a little peace. If you need anything let me know.” With that, he left, leaving Luffy to his thoughts. The moment he got some time to princess them all he crumbled, falling back against the bed as all of his tension melted away. Finally, some time to himself. </p><p>He allowed his brain to lose itself as he stared up at the skylight, little white clouds blowing by happily. Luffy wished he was a cloud, then he could get away from any place, and just be free. He could just move with the wind, and let it decide where it took him. That would be nice. </p><p>He hated how small he felt compared to the big bad world. It made him feel useless, and as though the world just had a thing for toying with him. A string of bad luck that almost seemed purposeful as every step of the way a new road block would pop up, and force him back down. His hole dug deeper and deeper as he was forced to curl into the fetal position just to feel safe. </p><p>He wasn't going to live to twenty, he can never be happy, he was a failure, and should have just died! Luffy covered his ears, trying to block out the intrusive thoughts that kept flying throughout his head. No! He promised himself he would be strong! Yet no matter what he did he was beat down harder, and harder. </p><p>Finally, Luffy had got fed up, and tossed the quilt over his head to try and conceal himself from the real world. Maybe if he stayed hidden he could disappear, go poof along with all memories that he ever existed. Maybe then his dad could be happy, and he would finally find peace. </p><p>“Hey! Pizza’s here!” Oh, he must have been lost in thought for a lot longer than he thought. The skylight now dark as the sun had set, and the sound of cicadas screeching to meet his ears. It seemed time flew when your mind took over. </p><p>Luffy quickly made his way back down the stairs, he didn't really want to join them, but he was hungry so he figured he had no choice. That, and he doubted his grandpa would allow him to stay hidden in his room. </p><p>The living room and kitchen were basically connected, and the moment Luffy walked downstairs he could see the trio setting up the old wooden table near the kitchen counter. Though he was shocked to see that a fourth chair had been pulled out just for him. </p><p>“Oh, there you are kiddo! Sit down, you're probably hungry.” Garp had pulled the new chair out for him, a plate already set up at the spot for his use, and the delicious smell of pizza taunting his nose. He couldn't turn away now, and soon he found himself slowly making his way to the table. He noticed that Ace and Sabo had changed out of their blazers in favor of more comfortable clothes, and Luffy supposed he couldn't blame them. They looked very different though when not dressed in their stuffy uniforms, and it was odd. </p><p>The moment he took his seat the other parties had begun to dig in, taking their slices, and starting small talk that mostly boiled down to their days at school. Luffy though was a little lost. They were going to eat together? For some reason a part of him didn't think such a thing would happen, he thought they would leave the moment he sat down, or they had eaten without him. He knew that was a dumb thought process, but it was all he could expect. </p><p>“What's wrong? Not feeling well?” The concerned voice of his grandfather was enough to snap him back to reality. Luffy’s hand then quickly shooting out, and grabbing a sausage topped pizza before putting it in his mouth. That seemed to satisfy the man, and he then turned his attention to another one of the boys. “Ace? The hell are you pouting for? Did something happen?” He was rough, but there was a hint of worry in his voice. </p><p>“No….” He grumbled, and then shoved another large bite of meat lovers pizza into his mouth. A dark storm cloud over his head as he muttered, and glared at nothing in particular. He just seemed to be in a sour mood, and Luffy did not want to cross his path whatsoever. </p><p>“Well i’m not going to have you pouting like a two year old all night!” When he got no response the older man huffed, but then his face quickly shifted to one of joy. His eyes sparkling as he got up towards a small bookshelf in the living room, pulling out what looked to be a small photo album before he quickly made his way back to the table, and scooted closer to Luffy so the boy could look at the book with him. </p><p>“How about some good memories then! I’m sure you don't remember, but you two used to be so close. Every time I was babysitting you for the day Ace would be glued right to your side, and would run around calling you his baby to everyone.” There was a picture of a young, possibly three year old, Ace smiling as he held a very young Luffy in his arms. His brown eyes sparkling as he stared down at Luffy’s chubby pink form. Wow, was he seriously that small as a baby? </p><p>“When Dragon left without a word it really hurt Ace.” Luffy wasn't sure the truth behind those words, but seeing his grandfather’s eyes made him want to listen more. “Do you remember Ace? You cried for weeks, and begged me to bring him back.” Ace just rolled his eyes, and began to pick at his half eaten pizza. </p><p>“I was a dumb kid, so what.” Garp didn't seem to take notice of his grumbling, and continued on. Sad expression on his face as he lightly touched the picture with a sad expression. </p><p>“It broke my heart, but there was nothing I could do then, I wish there was more I could do.” They were interrupted when Ace slammed his fist against the table, silencing the entire room before he roughly pushed back in his chair, and stormed away. Garo had stood up abruptly as well, anger fluttering all over his face. “Where the hell are you going, brat!?” Ace didn't even turn around to face, yelling as he ran up the stairs. </p><p>“I'm not hungry!” All they heard after that was the slam of a door. Garp was now completely confused, eyes quickly looking from the empty stairs to Luffy as though they would somehow give him an answer. </p><p>“Moody teens, I swear.” He muttered, and then rolled his eyes before slamming the book shut. Maybe he knew it was a sore topic, or maybe he didn't, Luffy had no clue. Yet all the mysteries were starting to pile up, and he wanted answers for all of them. His grandfather shot a look his way, and seemed to scramble for an answer. “Y-You, eat up, and get to bed. You're probably tired anyway.” He wasn't wrong, but Luffy didn't like the obvious ploy to make him leave. He just sighed, and did as he was told though, not wanting to rock the boat anymore than it had been. </p><p>He sent a look to Sabo, the blonde still eating his pineapple topped pizza with an equally confused expression on his face. At least he wasn't angry at him.</p><p>Quickly, Luffy scurried back to his room, walking past boxes in order to face plant on the bed. Today had been rough, and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He buried his face in the soft knitted quilt, taking in its sweet scent as he allowed it to comfort him. He was hoping to just pass out, but soon a light knocking had snapped him away from that. </p><p>“Um, hope you don't mind me intruding, but I brought some hot chocolate.” he recognized that voice as Sabo. He could tell the blonde was really trying to reach out to him, and make him better about Ace’s behavior. It was nicer behavior than he mostly got at least. </p><p>“You can come in.” At that the blonde had stepped in, tray with two steaming mugs in his hands as he did so. The ceramic was old, but held a lot of personality as they seemed to have been souvenirs from years before. Sabo smiled, and walked further in before he took a seat on the bed. </p><p>“I thought a warm drink could help.” He chuckled nervously, but Luffy didn't understand why? Why be nervous to talk to him? He wasn't special, or anything. </p><p>“Thank you.” He gently took the mug, and let a small smile show when he saw an array of star shaped marshmallows within his cup. He took a sip, and then hummed in delight at the rich flavor he was met with. This was definitely not the nasty instant chocolate, and Sabo must have made it himself. </p><p>“I’m glad I was able to make you smile, you haven't smiled since you got here.” Wait, he hadn't!? Luffy didn't even notice! He blushed, which only made Sabo chuckle to himself. “No reason to be embarrassed, it makes sense, I was in your shoes before so I understand. Wait, in his shoes? Luffy knew they were adopted, Garp outright said so, but he still didn't know their situation. The blonde rubbed the back of his head, debating if he should explain before starting with a story. </p><p>“You see, my parents used to be big pillars in this town. Real rich folks, and they acted like it too. Always wearing a mask out in public, but were monsters once we were alone behind closed doors.” Oh, so that's what he meant. But Luffy wasn't abused! He was ok, right? “My dad was the worst, he would beat me a lot. Mostly for dumb little things he found annoying, but all in all it was because he wanted to. The final straw was when he decided to grab my head, and push my face into the fireplace.” He grabbed the burn on the side of his face, eyes dead as he seemed to recall the bad memory. “I remember how terrible the fire felt as it burned my flesh, and the smell was even worse…” Luffy could only gulp back the fear such a phrase made him feel, he couldn't imagine, and seeing his terrified expression seemed to bring Sabo back to reality. </p><p>“Sorry, I lost myself there for a second. Anyway, I meant all of this as a way to say that you can talk to me if you need, I didn't mean to make it all about me.” He awkwardly laughed, and messed with his hair as he stared off into the distance. Luffy now trying to calm down the older teen as he practically flapped his arms around. </p><p>“N-No, you're fine! Y-You just got the wrong idea, I-I’m not abused!” He held up his hands in mock surrender, and became even more nervous when he was given a confused look. “M-My dad never hit me, so I wasn't abused. S-Sure, I said some stupid things when I just woke up, but its all a misunderstanding! He didn't do anything wrong, I promise, i’m just stupi-!” He was stopped mid sentence when Sabo grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and kept a firm grip so Luffy had to look into his blue eyes. This close up he could see that one was slightly clouded over, and mostly likely blind from his injury. </p><p>“Let me tell you something that helped me over the years. Nothing was your fault, ok? Your dad failed you, and that is not your fault.” No, he was wrong! Luffy wiggled away, and soon the intrusive thoughts deep within his mind had come out. </p><p>“No! I’m an idiot! I always screw things up, and make everything harder for those around me! I can't even die properly for fucks sake! I’m the one that failed!” He took deep breaths after his tirade, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as a mental breakdown was on the horizon. </p><p>Sabo just stared at him, wide eyed, and mouth agape from shock. Though after a few seconds, his expression softened. His hands now gentle as they took his mug, and then lightly forced the boy to lay down. His body felt so heavy all of the sudden, and his breathing rough. </p><p>“Take some deep breaths for me. In, and out. Like this, ok?” Luffy nodded, and copied the breathing that Sabo was showing him. The older teen seemed relieved as he did so. “Good, keep doing that, and i’ll be right back. I’m going to bring these downstairs.” He only had energy to nod, and his eyelids quickly became heavy as Sabo’s form slowly moved away. </p><p>He was so tired, and the weight of the day soon took its toll as he was pulled into sleep. He needed sleep, yeah, sleep. Soon, he was off into dreamland. Much to the relief of his aching form. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The moment Sabo had left he had pressed himself against the nearby wall for support. That was not what he had expected when he decided to talk to the boy, and he had found himself in a pretty serious predicament. </p><p>He knew that Garp was visiting someone sick with pneumonia during his days in the city, but hearing those painful words from Luffy made him out two and two together. Worry was an understatement of what he felt, and he knew what he had to do. </p><p>He quickly scurried downstairs, putting the mugs in the sink before he ran off to a certain bedroom. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, and then knocked. When he got a gruff “come in” he opened the door. </p><p>“Gramps, I need to talk to you about something. It has to do with Luffy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yoho A Pirate Life For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy ends up back in the dream world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy had slept like a rock, feeling like a fluffy little cloud as he cuddled close to the soft blanket wrapped around him. His grandmother must have been talented, Luffy could never make something as detailed as a quilt blanket, and therefore respected the craft. </p><p>He began to stir when a ray of sunlight began to shine into his eyes, forcing him out of sleep, and making him groan in annoyance. No, he wanted to keep sleeping! He was so tired, and his poor exhausted body was begging him to stay still. </p><p>“Hey! My clone is back!” Wait, he knew that voice. Quickly his eyes shot open, and he could feel his heart skip a beat at what he saw; though maybe “who” was more accurate than “what”. </p><p>There, staring back at him, was his own face. Brown eyes sparkling with wonder, and a large smile reminiscent of a happy sun. Luffy was confused at first, but it quickly turned to annoyance when he realized what was happening. </p><p>“Not again.” Why was he having this dream again!? He already dreamed about pirates, and mystical worlds! So why was it happening all over again!? The double just tilted his head in confusion, sticking his tongue out as he seemed to get lost on thought. </p><p>“Not again? Do you not like it here? That's mean!” Luffy just ignored him, looking around the ship with an unamused expression, and picking up on all the things that he remembered from his last dream. Same dented wood, same Jolly Roger, and same old straw hat on top of the dream captain's head; it was all the same, and it sent Luffy for a loop. </p><p>“What are you looking for?” His clone followed his gaze, and visibly pouted when he couldn't find an answer. “Whatever, you're weird.” He scratched his head, getting up from his spot so he can just skip off to who knows where, and attracting the attention of the other crew members. </p><p>“Oh! Little Luffy is back!” When Luffy turned he saw the lady from before, Nami; her long orange hair pulled up into a ponytail, and wearing a bikini that showed off her figure. She smiled when she saw him, and made her way over with two glasses in her hands, making sure to offer him one when she was close enough to him. </p><p>“You're probably confused right now, but this should perk you right up.” When Luffy looked inside the glass he noticed it was filled to the brim with fresh orange juice, the bright liquid making his mouth drool. </p><p>“O-Oh, thank you.” He gently took it into his hands, feeling a warmth in his heart when Nami smiled sweetly in response. She had such a kind air around her, and it made him feel a lot more at ease. Luffy then slowly pulled himself to his feet, keeping the glass steady so he wouldn't spill a drop. </p><p>“Of course! Make yourself comfortable!” She sent him a wink, and then went on her way. Though it did seem someone had a few words to say to her. </p><p>“Stop trying to trick the boy, you witch. He doesn't need to be in debt to you.” When Luffy turned towards the voice he could feel his eyes almost pop out of his head. There was pirate Zoro, lifting a gigantic dumbbell over his head as though it was made of feathers. The hell!? </p><p>“Shut up! I dont charge kids!” Nami had snapped at him, fury in her eyes before she settled back down, and sending her usual smile to the young boy. “Just sit down and relax, ok?” Luffy could only just slowly nod, confusion taking him over before he took a seat again, this time on the plush grass that seemed to cover the deck. This dream just felt so real, and it was odd. </p><p>“It's nice to see you again, young captain.” He looked behind him to see the black haired woman from last time, Robin. The woman is reading her book, and relaxing in a nearby lawn chair, happy as can be as she let the sun warm her skin. </p><p>“It's nice to see you too ma’m.” She seemed shocked by his politeness, but then quietly giggled to herself. Luffy could feel his face heat up with a blush, embarrassed to be laughed at for one, but it was also because Robin was a very kind woman; her motherly vibe was just something he wasn't used to. </p><p>“You're a very well behaved young man, aren't you?” She leaned in, and ruffled up his hair lovingly. It reminded Luffy of something a mother would do, kind, and filled with compassion. It made him happy, so he didn't say anything. </p><p>“Robin chan! Nami swan! I brought you some snacks!” The blonde chef then made an appearance, skipping into the scene with trays in his hands, and hearts in his eyes. Sanji though only made the teen more curious, thinking back to his own Sanji, and especially his relationship with a certain someone. </p><p>“Hey, swirly eyebrow, I'm hungry!” Zoro barked out, now doing one armed push ups that honestly shocked Luffy just as much as the giant dumbbell. A part of him wondered what his Zoro would have thought about his counterpart, but he could say for sure that they were incredibly different. </p><p>“Get it yourself Marimo!” The two then began to bicker, biting off each other's heads without a care in the world to wandering eyes that were watching the show. Luffy was instantly reminded of how Sanji and Zoro when they saw him in the hospital, bickering like an old married couple, and then blushing when asked if they were together. Now he just wondered……</p><p>“Are you guys boyfriends too? Like my Zoro, and Sanji?” The way both men sputtered, and blushed was almost comical. Their eyes shoot to the teenager's small form as though he had just grown two heads. What their captain said next didn't make anything better as well. </p><p>“What!? You two have been dating, and didn't even tell me!? You're supposed to tell your captain these things!” He pouted, and placed his hands on his hips as he stared down the two crewmates. This seemed to snap both men out of the spell they had placed under. </p><p>“We are not dating!” The blonde, with a bright pink face, had stormed off. Going back to the kitchen to hide away from the prying eyes of his captain, and crew. Luffy’s clone just seemed confused, tilting his head to the side before sending a look to Zoro. The young man practically begging for an answer from his second in command. </p><p>“We aren't dating Luffy, don't believe everything you hear.” That didn't seem to help whatsoever, and soon his double just seemed disappointed, sulking off back to where he was sitting beforehand. Was it really that bad to ask if they were dating? </p><p>“So? We have counterparts too i’m guessing.” Zoro had shifted his attention to Luffy, questioning glint in his eye as he stared into the teen’s soul. </p><p>“O-Oh, yeah! Zoro, and Sanji visited me when I was in the hospital! They're really nice, and I hope we can all be friends.” He had meant that too, hoping deep down in his heart that when he returned to school he would be met with smiling faces. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a gasp come from behind him. </p><p>“The hospital!? Were you sick?” Robin had put down her book, leaning in so she could rest the back of her hand against his forehead. Her face scrunching up in concern when she didn't feel a fever, or notice anything particularly off. </p><p>“I had pneumonia, I guess. I think I made myself sick when….” He trailed off, not wanting to relive that moment that seemed like ages ago. The feeling of the wind on his face as he fell, and the pain he felt when water forcibly entered his lungs; it made a shiver run up his spine before he forced the memory back down. </p><p>“Oh, when you tried to kill yourself?” Those words alone made Luffy’s body tense up, and in order to cover up his flinch he took a sip of his juice. His clone just stared at him as though he was weird, acting as if he didn't just say something completely inappropriate.</p><p>"Um, yeah, that. I was hospitalized for a while, and now I'm being forced to live with some grandpa I never knew existed." The way his clone's face lit up with a smile absolutely shocked the teen. Could they have known each other? No, if they were anything alike then this Luffy would have lived with his dad, right? </p><p>"You have a Gramps too! Does he make you fight monkeys, or tie you to balloons? He used to do that with me a lot, called it marine training, but I kept telling him I didn't want to become a marine!" What in the hell!? What type of life did his other self even live!? He shook away his shock, shaking his head just to make sure he wasn't making up what he had just heard. Yup, his clone was still smiling at him, waiting for an answer. </p><p>"Um, no, but he did buy me pizza." He jumped when his clone let out a loud, and comical gasp; jaw hitting the floor as though they had just been thrown into a cartoon. This dream was getting wilder, and Luffy didn't know what the hell he was supposed to think! </p><p>"Pizza!? Gramps never got me any pizza! Me, Ace, and Sabo had to hunt for our food cause Dadan sometimes wouldn't feed us!” Hunting? Also, who was Dadan? Their lives were so different despite the fact they shared the same face, Luffy could only see the double like some kind of stranger. The guy stole his face, but was nothing like him, he was nothing more than an impostor. Though there was something that piqued his interest, a little thing that he almost missed but thankfully caught it. Sabo, and Ace; so those two were in this world as well?</p><p>"Wait, you know Sabo and Ace?" He didn't know what he expected, thinking that all he would get in response would be a nod in agreement. Except, that was the complete opposite, and the clone jumped towards him with the largest smile on his face.</p><p>"You have brothers too! Ace and Sabo are the best, right!? They are the best big brothers in the world!" He continued to ramble, chattering a mile a minute about a bunch of little things as Luffy was forced to sit there. Shock evident on his features, but his clone didn't seem to care, all he wanted to do was talk. "Ace used to have to save me a lot from wild animals! He would go POW, and beat them up until they spit me out! Sabo would laugh sometimes, or he would tell me to be more careful, but it always happened again the next day-" The story didn't stop, and soon Luffy was left to wildly wave his arms around in an attempt to stop him.</p><p>"S-Slow down, are we talking about the same people? Ace is this scary, and cold guy who hated me the moment I walked in. No way he's the person you're talking about!" A shiver ran up his spine when he remembered that freezing glare, eyes piercing his skin like well sharpened daggers, and making Luffy feel absolutely small in his own skin; it felt terrible, and he wished he wouldn't do that. His clone just tilted his head, looking like a lost puppy as he thought through Luffy's words.</p><p>"Oh, Ace hated me too when we first met; he even tried to kill me!" Oh god! Luffy hoped his version of Ace wouldn't try any murder attempts! "We got along eventually though! Turns out Ace just wants someone to love him for him!" He didn't get it, he wanted someone to love him? He had Gramps though who seems to really love him, and Luffy bet he had a flock of friends unlike him. Why did he feel lonely, and unloved?</p><p> </p><p>"I dont get it? He reminds me of one of my bullies, and no matter what I do they hate me, so how am I supposed to get the confidence to talk to someone with murderous intent towards me!?" Honestly, the mere thought seemed like suicide, and he wanted nothing to do with it. His clone just shrugged, and Luffy felt even more lost than he did before.</p><p>"I dont understand it exactly either, but it works! Just tell him you're happy he's alive! It's really important for him to hear that!" Happy he's alive? Ace doesn't even want him alive, so what good would those words coming from him do? He didn't have time to really think about it, as his clone jumped up to his feet, eyes screaming that he was determined.</p><p>"Hey! Want me to show you how to punch?" He spoke with so much fire, and determination in his tone! Fist clenched as a smirk crossed his features, and he made sure his eyes didn't show an inch of doubt. It was hard for him to say no then, not when his clone held so much charisma that even Luffy wanted to jump up with vigor.</p><p>"Um, sure? I've never punched anything though." A little yelp escaped his mouth when his clone took his hand, and pulled Luffy up to his feet, smiling at him as though he was the sun himself. Why couldn't Luffy smile like that? He wanted to feel that happy, and free in his day to day life.</p><p>"That's ok! I'll show you, and soon you'll be punching people left and right!" Why did that seem like a bad thing instead of a good thing? His clone then gently took his hand; how he was so gentle was an absolute mystery to Luffy, but it was appreciated. "Ok, curl all your fingers into your palm, and make sure to squeeze it tight so you dont hurt your fingers." He did what he was told, watching as his clone's calloused hands guided his soft fingers into the right position. "NOW! Punch!" Luffy jumped, and then punched the air next to him, watching as his clone pouted in disappointment the moment he finished.</p><p>"W-What!? I punched!" Luffy's blush only got worse when he heard Robin giggling like mad from where she was still relaxing.</p><p>"It was weak." Geez, did he have to be so honest? "Here, try again, but pretend your giving your bully a black eye! Punch as strong as a bullet!" He tried again, punching forward stronger this time, and with more vigor. His clone seemed a lot more satisfied this time. "See! You got it!" He chuckled to himself, a strange laugh that seemed to fit him completely, and getting the attention of those around him.</p><p>"Now now captain. Lets not bully him too much." Robin crossed her arms, and then when she uttered something under her breath he was shocked to see a bunch of arms pop out from the ground. Luffy screamed, and tried to get away, but was then quickly picked up by the hands. The long limbs carrying his struggling form away until he was sitting on the edge of Robin's lawn chair. The hell just happened!?</p><p>"Y-You, but, how!?" She didn't answer him, and instead giggled to herself before busied her normal hands with playing with the child's hair. Her fingers gentle, and quickly calming him down from the panic he had originally felt.</p><p>"I apologize for the shock, but that was just my devil fruit power." Devil fruit? Luffy had no idea what that meant, but it was odd. What a weird dream to be having. His clone then burst into laughter, paying no mind to what had just happened with the disembodied hands.</p><p>"I have a devil fruit too! See, i'm a rubber man!" He pulled at his cheek, stretching it far from his face before letting it snap back like a rubber band. Holy shit, he really was rubber! Luffy could only blink a few times, the only thing keeping him grounded being the soft fingers combing through his messy hair.</p><p>"O-Oh, I see." No, he didn't see, or understand.</p><p>"Its nothing for you to worry about dear, try to not think too hard about it." How could he not think about it when a bunch of ghost hands just carried him to a chair, and his clone is made of rubber!? She shushed him gently, and the noise alone made a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He yawned, and then slowly laid his head onto the woman's lap. Body starting to give up, and was reminded what happened the last time he had this dream. Same feeling of being tired, same calming thoughts, and same blackness taking over his consciousness; just like before.</p><p>He yawned, and then slowly closed his eyes. Yeah, he would wake up soon anyway, might as well get some shut eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>